Sixteen nights
by Astalina
Summary: Una historia SasuSaku.Así es como lo veo a través de mis ojos, a mí no puede engañarme.Sin importar lo mucho q intente negarlo, sé bien cuánto les añora, lo q ls quiere, sé bien lo q le duelen, n spcial ella...Sasuke,yo quisiera ser tu prsona más molesta
1. 16 noches

**"IZAYOI"**

Por Astalina

Disclaimer: D vdd ncsitan q diga q Naruto no me pertenece? (nótese el sarcasmo) XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin's POV

Sasuke, sin duda es el mejor...

Acabamos de volver de nuestra última misión. Sin duda toda esta historia de venganza se está volviendo complicada, pero no importa, no importa mientras pueda estar con él. La pequeña ciudad es perfecta para descansar, aunque debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa el que de todas las posadas eligieras ésta. Pero debo admitir que tiene un buen gusto. El pequeño bar es bastante acogedor, y esa cantante tiene una voz agradable. Sasuke siempre tan elegante.

No tengo mis dudas sobre el porqué me gusta. Siempre concentrado, siempre apacible, siempre preparado, sencillamente... siempre Sasuke.

No pareces cambiar, pero de alguna forma te dejas envolver por la melodía que acaba de sonar, tu mirada distante, el flujo de tu chakra perturbado, la tristeza y la añoranza que se oculta en tu mirada siempre tan inexpresiva... puedo verlos todos.

_Tsuki akari michikakete 'ku Setsunasa daite (The moonlight is getting full, embracing sadness.)  
Hoshikuzu ga matataite 'ru Tsunoranu omoi (The stardust is twinkling, an unshared feeling.) _

Es extraño ¿no? Porqué ahora muestras emociones...? ¿Esta canción, también te hiere a tí?

La verdad es que siempre creí que no había nada más que ver allí. Él tan sólo buscaba venganza. Él tan sólo vivía para ese motivo. Pero las cosas cambiaron y yo no pude evitarlo.

_ Itoshiku yasashiku tsutsumare ima (I'm wrapped lovely and gently now)  
Yume miru kanashii ningyou (A sad doll that dreams...)_

Dentro del tiempo en que estuvimos siguiéndole, jamás mostró ninguna otra emoción que no fuera el desprecio ante la mención de Konoha y la vida que tuvo allí. Pero, ese gesto nunca aplicó para sus antiguos compañeros, sin importar lo mucho que tratara de negarlo, de ocultarlo; era fácil darse cuenta, al menos para mí.

Era fácil darse cuenta, de lo mucho que le dolían...

_Izayoi ashita ga konai (Sixteen nights, and tomorrow doesn't come)_

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo anelándoles?, ¿Cuánto tiempo añorando por algo que había decidido no tener?

_ Itsu made mateba ii no (Until when I should wait?)  
Izayoi anata ni todoke (Sixteen nights, reaching out to you)  
Kono kokoro no subete sotto (All of my heart, softly.)_

Naruto. Sakura. Esos nombres hablaban por sí solos. Cada uno causaban una reacción en Sasuke, cada uno a su manera. Yo creí que no importaba. Sasuke no volvería... Pero ella probó que yo estaba equivocada. Siempre fue ella, ¿verdad Sasuke?, siempre fue por ella... Tu corazón siempre estuvo en otra parte.

_ Shiosai ga tooku chikaku Setsunasa utau yo (The sea roar does sing sadness, near and far)  
Tasogare ni matataite 'ru chiisa na hikari (A small light shining in the twilight)_

Él cambió. Comenzó a perderse en su odio y a convertirse en un monstruo totalmente ajeno de la persona que solía ser. Y a pesar de que estaba consciente del hecho, fingí no darme cuenta; no importaba porque, eso significaba que sería más difícil el que se fuera. Pero ella... logró traerlo de regreso.

Quizá fue allí cuando me di cuenta de lo complicado que en relidad era Sasuke. Por un lado, discutiendo y peleando a muerte con su mejor amigo, desquitando en él todo su dolor y su persona... y por el otro, desahogando sus emociones con la que fuera su persona más molesta, pero sin intenciones verdaderas de lastimarla, ni en lo más mínimo. La verdad es que él, estaba deseando fervientemente el que ambos le perdonaran. Indudablemente, se sentía culpable.

_Deai ga hajimari Ooki na ai (A great love begins with an encounter)  
Kanawanu negai no ningyou (A doll whose wish won't come true...)_

Ambos hermanos Uchiha resultaron ser tan parecidos. Ambos deseando el que alguien amado acabara con ellos y así poder pagar por sus pecados. Pero, si era tan complicado, ¿por qué no simplemente detenerse? ¿De verdad, de verdad era tan difícil? Nee Sasuke...

¿No hubuera sido más sencillo, el salvarla?

_ Izayoi kiri ga haretara (Sixteen nights, if the fog is dispelled,)  
Ashita wa kuru no kashira (I wonder tomorrow will come.)  
Izayoi yume wo misasete (Sixteen nights, making me dream)  
Tada hito-yo no inori sotto (Just of my prayer overnight)_

Y ahora miro hacia un futuro distante y borroso... confuso. ¿Es así como terminará?

A mí no puedes engañarme. Yo puedo detectar los cambios en tu chakra, yo puedo ver lo mucho que te importan, ¿por qué entonces no te detienes? Un hombre consumido por la venganza. Tan pronto esto se termine, ¿qué piensas hacer? Estabas equivocado con lo respecto a tu hermano, ¿y si estás equivocado en esto también?

Sasuke... Desearía que fuera mi nombre el que saliera de tu boca cuando hablas en tus sueños. Desearía tanto ser la causante de que tu chakra se alteré con sólo verme. Desearia ser por quien tus lágrimas caen ahora. Quisiera tanto el poder estar en su lugar.

Sasuke, yo, deseo tanto ser tu persona más molesta...

_Izayoi ashita ga konai (Sixteen nights, and tomorrow doesn't come)  
Itsu made mateba ii no (Until when I should wait?)  
_

Ahora escuchando esta canción. No puedo evitar el pensar que son sus palabras tratando de alcanzarte... Porque es así como piensas no?

Porque sin importar lo mucho que me identifique con esta canción, para tí

_ Izayoi anata ni todoke (Sixteen nights, reaching out to you)_

para tí siempre será su voz, sus palabras, su corazón...

_ Kono kokoro no subete sotto (All of my heart, softly.)_

Diciéndote: "Sasuke, kun"...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Esto es a penas una introducción, el fanfic será desde el punto de vista de Karin (osease ella lo narra XD), la pareja aquí es un sasusaku, pero como es karin quien cuenta la historia y se centra más que nada en sakura y en cómo la ve ella, no estoy segura si ponerla como un sakukarin... so, dejaré q ustedes decidan... LOL

Anyway, es todo por ahora... XD


	2. Parte 1

**"IZAYOI"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que me di cuenta, fue después de su pelea contra ese sujeto de Akatsuki llamado Deidara.

La primera vez que me di cuenta, fue cuando se dejó abrazar por mí a pesar de que siempre me repudiaba.

La primera vez que me di cuenta fue cuando la fiebre lo atacó al punto de impedirle el despertar.

La primera vez que me di cuenta fue cuando murmuró sus nombres en sueños; cuando pidió desesperado por que alguno de ellos sujetara su mano. Y desde que ninguno de ellos estaba, me limité a ser yo quien la tomara, aprovechándome de que la fiebre no le permitiría reconocerme, fingiendo ser su Sakura.

-Sakura -jadeó su nombre intentando ajustar su mirada para verme mejor, yo me limité a forzarlo a caer sobre el futón

-No te preocupes Sasuke kun -le dije haciendo sonar mi voz lo más dulce posible -Sakura chan está aquí

-Sakura -volvió a decir su nombre en un jadeo, pero esta vez su voz salió llena de angustia -gomen... gomenasai (perdóname)

Me sorprendí, y mis ojos denotaron mi sorpresa al abrirse por completo. ¿Sasuke estaba pidiendo perdón? Y por encima de eso, él estaba llorando... Usaba el brazo que tenía libre para cubrir sus ojos de ser vistos llenos de lágrimas, pero ya era tarde, yo ya, había visto sus lágrimas caer...

-Está bien Sasuke kun -le dije en un susurro, pues un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a formarse impidiéndome elevar la voz -Sakura chan te perdona

Él continuó llorando, aún después de eso, pero gracias a mis habilidades pude descubrir que él había logrado desahogarse. Sus penas, sus culpas, las había llorado todas esa noche... y yo había sido su testigo. Sus sollozos se ahogaron una vez lo encontró el cansancio y el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, aunque aún así, de vez en cuando murmuraba alguno de esos nombres

Naruto.

Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura" -pensaba para mis adentros -¿quién era esta chica? Sasuke jamás nos habló de la vida que tuvo en Konoha, pero era por estos detalles que podía darme cuenta de que sin duda había sido una vida memorable, una vida que aún decidiendo abandonarla era una decisión que en realidad no había querido tomar.

"Sakura, Sakura... ¿quién es esa chica?" ¿Sería tal vez alguno de los que aún iban tras de él? Alguien a quien había dejado en Konoha. ¿O quizá era una persona inexistente? A lo mejor alguno de esos nombres, eran el de personas que habían perdido la vida hace mucho. Personas importantes a las que no pudo salvar... tal vez... tal vez por eso le dolían tanto, tal vez por eso había abandonado Konoha, una vez había perdido todo lo que tenía allí. Sonaba lógico, pero algo no cuadraba.

-Sakura -volvió hablar él en sueños... y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que su mirada se posó en mí, o mejor dicho en ella -Sakura...

-Sí, Sasuke kun? -seguí en mi interpretación aún cuando estaba comenzando a irritarme de tener que hacerlo. Aún cuando fuera para él no quería que pensara en otra chica que no fuera yo; aunque por otro lado, si ella ya estaba muerta, tal vez yo podría tomar su lugar y estar a su lado haciendo estos pequeños sacrificios por él, eran el primer paso para lograrlo.

-Algún día... -dijo con dificultad y el semblante aún acongojado y culpable -Algún día si me perdonas -siguió, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban en un intento de tener una mejor visión pero sin éxito, la fiebre aún lo dominaba -Sakura... si me perdonas tal vez, algún día, podamos abrazar el sueño que tenías

"NO!"

Mis ojos se abrieron en una sorpresa similar a un estado de shock.

"Ella aún estaba viva"

-Sakura... -murmuró él antes de volver a caer en el sueño

"Sakura estaba viva, probablemente esperando por él"

Dejé que su mano se deslizara de la mía conforme él fue perdiendo la conciencia, mi mirada fija en la nada. Me quedé así, incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Sentada a su lado, sopesando la idea.

"Yo creí que ya lo tenía conmigo, pero el corazón de Sasuke aún está en otra parte"

Sasuke tardó en volver a despertar. Me tomó un tiempo recomponerme, pero gracias al cielo las provocaciones de Suiguetsu permitieron el que mi ánimo se levantara y pudiera volver a ser la misma de antes, aunque nunca lo aceptaría ni mucho menos agradecería en voz alta; sin importar lo que me hubiera servido su persona yo aún le despreciaba.

Salí a hacer las compras y aproveché para buscar algo que me sirviera para seducir a Sasuke, después de todo, aún si él seguía enamorado de esa chica estaba segura de que él no la volvería a ver. Porque aunque fuera algo que consideraba hacer en un futuro, los sueños y la realidad son dos cosas distintas y yo ya sabía tan perfectamente bien como él, que volver a Konoha no sería una buena opción a considerar. Él cambiaría una vez hubiera matado a su hermano, y entonces le sería imposible el volver.

Sí. Así sería. Pensé contenta mientras caminaba de regreso a nuestra pequeña posada. Cuando de pronto me vi obligada a detenerme en seco.

-Eso es...!

Pude sentir una gran cantidad de distintos chakras.

-Definitivamente se están acercando, no hay duda sobre eso -dije interiormente, detectanto a todos y cada uno de los integrantes -"No!" -grité internamente -"Naruto. Sakura" -me alarmé al caer en cuenta de lo que sucedería de no movernos pronto -"Ellos vienen por él" -nos están buscando por la escencia, primero akatsuki y ahora tenemos que lidear con la hoja también...

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas hasta que finalmente llegué. Derribé la puerta de una patada y no me importó aplastar a Suiguetsu con ella al hacerlo

-¡Sasuke despierta! -el despertó al instante pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción y me miró esperando el que siguiera -Hemos sido seguidos, ¿qué debemos hacer? -se ve tan cansado, no quisiera que hubiera pasado esto pero...

Comenzamos a avanzar en busca de Itachi, moviéndonos bajo el nombre de Hebi. Tuve una última brillante idea. Con ayuda de la habilidad de Juugo de hablar con los animales, dispersé la esencia de Sasuke en distintas direcciones, esto sin duda los retrasará.

Lo siento Naruto y Sakura. Pero no puedo permitir que se acerquen a Sasuke y mucho menos ahora que está tan cerca de cruzar la línea que termine de impedirle el regresar.

Sasuke, ya no puede volver atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Primer capítulo de la historia (recordemos que el anterior era un intro). Por el momento todo parece indicar que los capis serán cortos jejeje, pero es que me baso en pequeñas escenas del manga y las altero ligeramente muahahahahahaha.

anyway, volviendo al tema, espero les guste hasta ahora, a mí dos tres XD

JA NE!


	3. Parte2

**"IZAYOI"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza bastante grande para mí.

¿¡Por qué todo el tiempo teníamos que estar moviéndonos de un lado a otro?! Si seguíamos así se me haría cada vez más difícil el poder seducir a Sasuke. Aunque por otro lado, entendía que no debíamos cruzarnos por nada del mundo con esos dos, no quería más obstáculos, de por sí ya estaba resultando ser bastante complicado. Y aunque había usado el aroma de Sasuke en distintas direcciones, como un modo de distracción, parecía que ése grupo no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Por eso era que ahora literalmente volábamos por los árboles, siguiendo la pista de Uchiha Itachi que habíamos logrado conseguir. Como siempre me dediqué a sentir su chakra, pero me estaba resultando bastante complicado con todas las distracciones provocadas por nuestros perseguidores. ¡Cómo deseaba poder terminar con todo esto de una vez!

Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía mostrándose tranquilo, aunque pude detectar una emoción en él parecida al nerviosismo, su corazón palpitaba acelerádamente y no precisamente por la emoción de encontrar a su hermano, sino por miedo a tener que cruzarse con alguien de su pasado...

"Miedo" -analicé la palabra en mi mente, no parecieran ser cosas de Sasuke, pero al final sin importar lo magniífico que fuera él, no dejaba de ser humano. Tal vez Suiguetsu tenía razón, aún después de haber abandonado su aldea, no había dejado de ser un ninja de Konoha. Se regía por las reglas y por los principios que había aprendido allá. Sino ¿por qué otra razón se negaba a matar a sus oponentes? (Aunque claro que esto no aplicaba para Akatsuki ni para su hermano, pero las razones eran obvias). Me sentí aún más atraída a Sasuke después de analizar sus acciones, porque, sin importar lo mucho que estuviese enfrascado en su venganza, su corazón seguía siendo puro.

Continuamos avanzando después de salir de la cueva en la que Sasuke se había encontrado a uno de los clones de su hermano, pero al salir de esta me fue algo imposible el concentrarme...

-Qué es esto? Hay muchos chakras idénticos rodeándonos

-Qué hacemos Sasuke?, los eludimos? -preguntó Suiguetsu

-Sólo ignóralos -respondió Sasuke, y descubrí que en su tranquila desesperación sabía bien de quién se trataba, sabía bien la persona detrás de todos esos chakras idénticos, más aún cuando uno de ellos se atravesó frente a nosotros.

-Sasuke! -gritó el recién llegado chico rubio, totalmente en shock al vernos

Sasuke no dudó ni un segundo en destruirlo, el extraño se esfumó con un pequeño puf y yo no podía entender qué había pasado

-un clon -dijo Suiguetsu

"Un clon?" -pensé para mis adentros -"todos los chakras idénticos que sentí pertenecen a una sola persona? ¡¡¿cómo puede eso ser?!! Ningún humano podría poseer tal cantidad de chakra, ni siquiera Sasuke poseía una cantidad tan grande como ésta, eran miles de clones. Al parecer, los ninjas de la hoja realmente son algo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke no había elegido a alguien de allí?

-Naruto -murmuró Sasuke atrayendo con ello mi atención -nunca se da por vencido

-¡!

Me alarmé, porque pude darme cuenta del remolino de emociones que el pequeño encuentro había provocado en Sasuke. Su chakra estaba completamente perturbado. El flujo que corría demostraba que estaba sintiendo excitación,emocionado porque la complicación se tratara de su amigo; era como si pudiera confiar que aún cuando iban tras de él no interferirían con su venganza. Era como si el simple hecho de verlo le hubiese motivado a seguir adelante. Porque de alguna forma era la prueba de que él aún tenía amigos y un sitio al cual volver una vez hubiera logrado su cometido.

Pero entonces, de verdad él, regresaría?

Si _Naruto _estaba aquí, entonces -"Sakura" (recordé su nombre en los labios de Sasuke) -ella también estaría aquí... Y eso significaba, que quien le daba fuerzas a Sasuke no era sólo Naruto, sino también Sakura.

Me mordí el labio inferior al pensar en ello. ¡Cómo la odiaba! ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos de llevárselo? ¡¿Y qué demonios pretendía Sasuke también?! ¿deshacerse de nosotros, así como así? Cerré las manos en puños. Cayendo en cuenta de que ciertamente eso era lo que él pretendía hacer. Eso fue lo que nos dijo cuando el grupo recién se formó.

"Perseguiremos a Uchiha Itachi"

"Maldición" -me dije -"Seguro que incluso había considerado la idea de morir junto con su hermano. Ya que, a parte de eso, no tiene ningún plan para el futuro..."

Finalmente alcanzamos el lugar en el que Uchiha Itachi estaba esperando a Sasuke para pelear. Sasuke, justo como lo había supuesto, nos pidió que nos quedáramos fuera, simplemente a la expectativa de detener a quien quiera que pudiera interferir en la pelea. Yo estaba furiosa, después de todo él no concebía mayor uso para nosostros. Pero más que estar furiosa para con él, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Yo fuí quien se hizo falsas ilusiones, al final yo no era buena para las peleas...

Así que aguardamos, porque era lo único que podíamos hacer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pronto la historia original de masashi kishimoto será trasgiversada en mis manos muahahahahaha... lástima pq a estas alturas realmente me gustaría saber quién queda con quién... y sigo teniendo ese presentimiento de que lo más probable es que sakura y sasuke terminen solteros y cada uno por su cuenta T_T

JA NE!


	4. Parte3

**"IZAYOI"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba soñando.

...

Sasuke se había equivocado después de todo. Se había enterado de la verdad.

Pero ya era tarde.

...

...

Uchiha Itachi estaba muerto.

...

...

...

...

Mientras me sumergía en mi sueño (consciente de que era un sueño), pensaba en los hechos recién ocurridos. La pelea había tomado bastante tiempo, pero no el que yo había imaginado que tomaría en un principio; estaba segura de que la batalla duraría al menos más de un día. Para cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba Sasuke, dos extraños sujetos, miembros de Akatsuki, estaban con él. Nuestra primera reacción fue entrar en guardia preparados para atacar, pero el sujeto de la máscara, Tobi (como nos dijo que se llamaba), aseguró estar de nuestro lado. Pude percibir un chakra enorme y terriblemente maligno provenir de él, definitivamente no éramos capaces de ganarle, por lo pronto no nos quedaba opción más que confiar.

Tobi se llevó a Sasuke para atenderlo, alegando que mi habilidad para curarlo al transferirle mi chakra era obsoleta al estar él inconsciente.

"Maldición" pensé, ni siquiera era buena ya para eso tampoco...

El sujeto de nombre Zetsu nos contó la historia de Uchiha Itachi, la misma que Tobi le contaría a Sasuke tan pronto éste despertara. Mientras escuchábamos no podíamos dar crédito a lo que oíamos. Si lo que afirmaban era cierto, esto sin duda terminaría destruyendo a Sasuke. Me pregunté si yo sería capaz de volverme el apoyo que él buscaría cuando eso sucediera, me pregunté si sería capaz de resultarle tan buena como Naruto y Sakura lo habían sido para él.... Me mordí el labio inferior al encontrar la respuesta yo sola.

"Por supuesto que no"

Me sentía exhausta de todo esto como consecuencia de no permitirme el deprimirme (no podía mostrarme tan débil frente a los demás), así que intenté olvidarme de todas esas cabilaciones y concentrarme en el sueño.

Era bastante peculiar el sentirme cayendo lentamente, como si hubiera caído dentro de una piscina bastante profunda (puesto que aún no tocaba el fondo). Me dediqué a sentir la sensación de mi cuerpo "flotar" en el espeso líquido a pesar de que iba en caída, hasta que de pronto la situación se invirtió y descubrí que en realidad no caía hacia el fondo, sino que más bien, me elevaba hacia la superficie.

Cuando sentí el agua abandonar mi cuerpo fue que me decidí a abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo descubrí un ambiente completamente negro, pero al parecer mi cuerpo brillaba por encima de aquella obscuridad, pues no tenía problema para verme. Frente a mí se encontraba Sasuke, (aunque estaba de espaldas a mí)

"Sasuke" -le hablé con precaución en una voz que salió a penas en un susurro y más dulce de lo que hubiera querido, me avergoncé de inmediato de que me hubiera escuchado pero él no pareció dar señas de haberlo hecho.

Fue ahí que lo vi realmente. Sus ropas estaban salpicadas de sangre al igual que su rostro y sus manos, su mano derecha sostenía con pesadez la espada Kusanagi casi a punto de dejarla resbalar por sus dedos... Me moví hacia un lado para poder mirar mejor su silueta. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, soltaban su aliento cálido en el aire a un ritmo acompasado al de su corazón, el cual latía muy lentamente. La mirada que embargaba su rostro, reflejaba una perdición del mundo en el que se encontraba.

Sin duda alguna, estaba en un estado de shock, herido, quebrado...

Me alarmé al darme cuenta de que él ya sabía lo de Itachi y de que ésa era la razón del porqué ahora casi literalmente lloraba sangre...

A pesar del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, comenzó a llover, pero las leyes de la realidad dejaron de importarme tan pronto él empezó a avanzar. Giré mi vista hacia el camino que teníamos en frente y que poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse paso en la oscuridad, continuando en una ilera infinita que estaba completamente manchada de sangre.

_Ése era sin duda, el camino de su perdición._

Entré en pánico al descubrirlo, frustrada de no poder impedir el que siguiera avanzando, sin ninguna otra opción posible a hacer. más que la de seguir el mismo camino detrás de él, pero nunca a su lado.

Dudé antes de avanzar.

"¿A dónde irás Sasuke" -pensé al tiempo en que me armé de valor para seguirle.

Pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo algo le bloqueó el camino, o mejor dicho le impidió avanzar. Al principio no pude identificar qué era pues no había nada al frente. No fue sino hasta que él agachó su mirada hasta su mano derecha, la que sostenía con pesadez a Kusanagi.

Ahí, casi imperceptible, un hilo delgado y rojo atado a su dedo meñique se tensaba cada vez que él intentaba avanzar. Por alguna razón Sasuke no parecía querer cortarlo, pues no hizo ningún movimiento, salvo el de forcejear con el mismo, para lograr trozar la fina atadura. Me extrañé de lo que eso pudiera representar mientras miraba admirada la fortaleza del hilo. Cuando Sasuke volvió a moverse al girar su vista hacia delante, fue que pude romper el trance en el que había caído. Le miré expectante otra vez, dándome cuenta de que había una segunda atadura, sólo que ésta salía de su pecho.

Me quedé quieta, helada hasta los huesos, cuando el vuelco de mi corazón me hizo comprender lo que significaba ese acertijo. Sasuke entonces me dirigió la mirada dándome una orden através de ella, y comprendí de inmediato que quería que me deshiciera de la primera atadura mientras que él se haría cargo de la segunda, tomó entonces una posición de ataque lo cual me desorientó.

¿Contra quién peleaba?

Cuando volví a mirar hacia al frente vi la nueva silueta que acababa de formarse. Ése era el chico rubio con el que nos habíamos cruzado en el camino el día anterior. Él era el tal _Naruto_... Pero a diferencia de Sasuke, éste no se veía con intenciones de pelear, pues simplemente estaba de pie frente a él bloqueándole el paso mientras le miraba desafiante con el semblante decidido a no dejarlo pasar. El hilo rojo que salía del pecho de Sasuke se conectaba con la mano derecha del chico. Que, a pesar de tenerlo más que bien amarrado a la muñeca, sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos cerrados en puño, el mismo hilo como si se le fuera la vida en ello; dispuesto a impedir por todos los medios el que éste se trozara.

"Karin" -rugió Sasuke sin mirarme obligándome a salir de nuevo del trance de admiración y confusión en el que había caído.

Entendí que no podía quedarme allí porque Sasuke no me quería allí. Él quería que me deshiciera de la otra atadura, comprendí que eso conllevaba a buscar al ser que sostenía el otro hilo y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia éste antes de que pudiera si quiera decidirme a avanzar. Me alejé corriendo del lugar y poco a poco la lluvia que caía fue cesando. Mis pasos chapoteaban en el agua que había quedado en el suelo mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el lugar.

Por un lado me sentía feliz de que hubiera alguien capaz de impedir la perdición de Sasuke, y de que además el mismo Sasuke confiara en mí lo suficiente para encomendarme la misión de deshacerme de su otra atadura y de que fuera la de ella principalmente. Por otro lado me sentía consternada y preocupada por cómo pudiera terminar el encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke, pero más que nada, de que no fuera capaz de cortar su primera atadura antes de que el enfrentamiento terminara. Me obligué a avanzar más rápido.

Hasta que me vi forzada a pararme en seco.

...

"Sakura"

...

La fina figura de la chica que en ese momento me daba la espalda, se fue girando lentamente hacia mí (aunque no por completo) hasta que su mirada se posó en la mía. Su semblante sereno e inexpresivo al mismo tiempo en que estaba lleno de distintas y diversas emociones, me recordó mucho al de Sasuke, más que nada por lo peculiarmente tristes que lucían sus orbes de agua marina.

...

Era hermosa.

Tenía que darle crédito a eso...

...

Mi mirada no podía alejar la vista de su precioso rostro de porcelana, tan finamente tallado, adornado por esos flequillos de un tono peculiarmente rosa. Su cabello era corto pero encajaba perfectamente en su pequeña pero bien formada figura. Le daba ese aspecto frágil que provocaría a cualquiera el deseo de protegerla (incluso a mí). Pues aunque era ya una jovencita daba más la impresión de ser a penas una niña.

"Sasuke kun" -susurró con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Eh? -fue allí que pude salir de mi trance por tercera vez en ese sueño. Fui capaz al fin de analizarla por completo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, que le cubría a penas hasta las rodillas, la falda tenía vuelo y era suavemente mecida por una brisa que no pude identificar de dónde provenía. El vestido tenía tonalidades azules en la parte baja las cuales se iban haciendo más débiles conforme subía la línea del mismo. Sus pies estaban descalzos y el agua le cubría hasta los tobillos. Un broche de flores de cerezo adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba a su costado, mientras que el derecho estaba ligeramente doblado hacia arriba y, al igual que Naruto, apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos el fino hilillo rojo, a pesar de que éste estaba enredado en casi todo su brazo e incluso le rodeaba varias varias partes de su cuerpo (era como si hubiera estado dando vueltas dejando que el hilo se le enredara en el cuerpo como si intentara volverse una bola de estambre). A pesar de la posición, pude percatarme de que estaba atado en su meñique del mismo modo en que estaba el de Sasuke.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al entender el significado. *

...

Ella era la novia que él había elegido.

...

Yo había tenido razón. Él había dejado a alguien importante esperando por él en Konoha. Alguien a quien sin importar lo mucho que le doliera, no podía llevarla con él; no podía permirtirse el hacerla sufrir el mismo camino que él recorrería. Y aunque estuviera dispuesto a no volver a verla, también estaba dispuesto a no amar a nadie más...

"Sasuke kun" -volvió a susurrar, cerrando los ojos para permitir el que las recién formadas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y cayeran desapareciéndo en el pequeño "lago" formado a nuestros pies... La lluvia volvió a hacerse presente entonces.

"Así que había sido ella la que había hecho que lloviera" -pensé al descubrir que la lluvia cesaba cuando sus lágrimas lo hacían

Eran sus lágrimas intentando alcanzarlo...

Eran sus lágrimas intentando confortarlo...

Eran sus lágrimas las que le impedían avanzar por completo en el camino del odio y la venganza...

Ella era su _Sakura_*

Me sentí estúpida cuando al fin reconocí la verdad oculta en esa orden silenciosa de Sasuke. Él no quería que yo rompiera el lazo, en realidad él jamás creyó que pudiera hacerlo. Lo que él en realidad quería era que ella dejara de llorar, pues eso lo torturaba y le impedía concentrarse en la pelea que tenía en frente. Y me había mandado a mí para lograrlo. Me había mandado a mí para que cuidara de su Sakura, para que la reconfortara y ella pudiera dejar de llorar

Ahora era yo quien lloraba.

Cerré las manos en puños, apretándolos cada vez más y más fuerte, sentí a mi cuerpo sacudirse en temblores y de pronto, sentí su tibia y pequeña mano en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada aguamarina de ella. No me había percatado de que teníamos casi la misma altura, sin duda la imagen que daba y la realidad eran cosas distintas, quizá ni siquiera era una chica que requiriera protección.

"No llores" -me dijo -"Creamos en él" -sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de sus palabras

De algún modo podía entender porqué era que Sasuke la amaba...

-Sí -le respondí... Sonriendo en la ironía de que era ella quien me reconfortaba a mí

Y el sueño por fin terminó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* En Japón se acostumbra a señalar que dos personas son pareja cuando se levanta el dedo meñique, y así se evitan el tener que pronunciar la palabra koibito (amante); en este caso quise representarlo al poner que ambos tenían el dedo meñique amarrado al del otro. Y cuando Karin dice "ella era su Sakura" hace uso de una metáfora, en realidad quiere decir que Sakura es su primavera, al hacer mención de que ella es una flor que nunca se marchitará...

A/N: Tenía algo de prisa, so prometo redimirme en el siguiente. LOL

JA NE!


	5. Parte4

**"IZAYOI"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es difícil de expresar con palabras la sensación de cuando alguien cercano a tí muere...

...

Especificamente alguien a quien amas.

...

...

...

Más que sentir el dolor, el inconfundible hueco en tu pecho, las llagas ardiendo alrededor de éste. Es el vacío que queda...

...

Lo fácil que te agolpan los recuerdos, la desesperación al sentir cómo poco a poco se desvanecen hasta que dejan de tener sentido, hasta que los bordes de la imagen se van tornando borrosos y ya no puedes verle...

...

Sus facciones, su figura, su rostro.

...

Todo desaparece

...

Todo se desvanece

...

Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo

...

Es una horrible sensación de impotencia

...

Un sentimiento tan desgarrador, que te quiebra las rodillas dejandote sin deseos de volver a levantarte

...

Es sentir que te has quedado solo... Abandonado... Frustrado, porque sin importar lo mucho que corras, lo rápido que se muevan tus piernas...

...

...

...

...

...

Nunca lograrás alcanzarle.

...

...

...

Y su silueta, la pierdes de vista.

...

...

Sauke

...

...

_"Lo siento"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke finalmente había despertado. En cuanto Tobi nos dió la noticia todos corrimos a su encuentro. A orillas de la playa, en el borde las rocas, allí lo encontramos.

Aún cuando no dijo nada al sentir nuestra presencia, aún dándonos la espalda... Cada uno de nosotros mantuvo su distancia, esperando a que él se moviera o dijera algo. Sabíamos que era tiempo de esperar. No sucedió nada durante un largo tiempo. Él permaneció de pie mirando el mar frente así, o al menos eso parecía.

Pensé de nuevo en mi sueño.

_"Creamos en él"_ -me había dicho

Y me limité a hacerlo. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, tal vez. Ya que, no tenía la menor idea de cómo debería lucir la verdadera Sakura, cierto, había visto a Naruto pero no había visto a la chica. Así que estaba confusa sobre el porqué la había imaginado así, tal vez le estaba dando demasiado crédito a la tal Sakura y ésta ni siquiera era ni una centésima parte de hermosa de lo que la había soñado. Después pensé que tal vez sí estaba muerta y que fue su "alma" la que me había visitado en sueños, me dije que tal vez lo que había dicho Sasuke sobre aquélla promesa se debía a la fiebre, sí, seguro era eso. Luego deseché la opción. Era obvio que estaba viva, ya que si de verdad hubiera estado muerta habría visitado a Sasuke y no a mí...

Me limité a retener el suspiro que quería salir de mis labios, después de todo seguíamos a la espera de que él hiciera o dijera algo... Relajé mi cuerpo creyendo que tendríamos que esperar un poco más, cuando de pronto él se movió.

Agachó su cabeza un poco y nosotros saltamos a la perspectiva de que fuera a voltear a vernos justo en ese momento, pero algo muy diferente ocurrió. Al instante analicé el flujo de su chakra para que no quedaran dudas.

Efectivamente, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba llorando...

Por increíble que pareciera, todos de alguna forma nos acongojamos al escucharle sollozar... Desviamos nuestra mirada de él para respetar el pequeño instante de privacidad que le pertenecía en ese momento. Suiguetsu parecía incluso más afectado que Juugo o que yo. Supongo que en cierta forma, Sasuke había comenzado un cambio en él, y uno para bien.

"sí" - pensé -"Sasuke nos ha cambiado poco a poco para bien..."-¡AH! -fue allí que lo entendí, la razón por la que podía ver a Sakura

Desde aquella primera misión que tuve con él, desde mucho antes de que Orochimaru muriera. Yo, de alguna forma, había absorbido parte de la esencia de Sasuke, y con ella sus recuerdos. Sin haber estado consciente de las verdaderas consecuencias, había establecido una conexión unidereccional (ya que Sasuke no tenía la misma habilidad para conmigo) con la mente de Sasuke.

"Así que eso era" -concluí -"Después de todo, ni siquiera era mi sueño" - una sonrisa a penas perceptible se formó en la comisura de mis labios. El sueño de la noche anterior había sido el de Sasuke, no el mío. Yo había sido la intrusa allí...

¿Qué habrá pensado Sasuke al verme en sus pensamientos? Y, mientras yo estaba con Sakura, ¿qué habrá soñado él con respecto a Naruto? ¿Con respecto a Itachi? Ya que sólo había estado en una parte de su mente... ¿Sería él capaz de visualizar a la Sakura que estaba en lo profundo de su mente? ¿O por el contrario huiría de ese recuerdo en cuanto éste empezara a llorarle?

Finalmente sus sollozos se callaron...

Hemos terminado con _snake -_nos informó mientras le miramos curiosos de escuchar su decisión -De ahora en adelante nos moveremos bajo el nombre de _Falcon -_continuó, su voz cada vez en un tono más alto, en un tono lleno de odio -Y aplastaremos, Konoha!

_"Creamos en él" -_Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza junto con la imagen de su rostro sonriente, pero mi corazón se estrujó en la frustración

¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿No lo ves Sakura? Naruto fue inútil para detenerlo. Él ha elegido seguir con la venganza

_"Creamos en él"_

"Lo único que puedo hacer ahora" -pensé con tristeza -"es seguirlo hasta el infierno" -mi rostro logró ocultar con éxito mis emociones -"hasta el lugar en el que tú no puedes acompañarlo, Sakura" -su rostro se dibujó en mi mente de nuevo y yo sonreí complacida -"Yo cuidaré de él ahora"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días antes de que nos decidieramos a movernos o planear la estrategia con la que atacaríamos Konoha. Creo que en parte se debió a que Suiguetsu quería aprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca de Kisame (el hombre al que había estado siguiendo) con la intención de lograr enfrentarle y matarle en el acto. Algo que tanto el sujeto en sí como Sasuke y yo, sabíamos que era incapaz de hacerlo, al menos no todavía. Y en parte fue a que (más que buscar el tiempo para sanar sus heridas físicas) Sasuke estaba buscando calmar el dolor en su pecho producido por la muerte de Uchiha Itachi. Después de todo tenía que superar el hecho de haber matado a su hermano injustamente, aunque tecnicamente, el sujeto fue quien en un principio se había entregado a la muerte. Desde luego que no podía decirle eso a Sasuke, me mataría con la sola mirada si lo hiciera.

Así que cuando nos decidimos a irnos, pensamos que no tendríamos problemas para irnos. Pero fueron justo nuestros anfitriones, Tobi y Kisame, quienes nos impidieron hacerlo.

-Dijiste que querías destruír Konoha, ¿pero cómo exactamente planeas hacerlo? -preguntó Tobi tan pronto golpeo a Sasuke directo a la silla para que le escuchara

-Mataré a los ancianos, no planeo lastimar a nadie más -declaró Sasuke con voz solemne

"Oh bien!" -pensé aliviada -"mínimo no se volvió completamente loco como para destruir a gente inocente, sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke" -sonreí para mis adentros

-Si vas detrás de los altos, los demás tratarán de protegerlos -le interrumpió Kisame -No será tan sencillo, tu grupo Falcon no es tan poderoso

"Oh no" -pensé -"esto va a terminar mal"

Como lo predije el idiota de Suiguetsu se lanzó inútilmente contra Kisame, Tobi intervino y evitó que las cosas subieran de tono, yo lo regañé y Sasuke dijo en voz alta lo que ya sabíamos de ante mano: Suigetsu aún es incapaz de vencerlo. Mi mente se distrajo en ese pensamiento cuando pude percatar un segundo significado en las palabras de Sasuke. Por alguna razón, él no quería que Suigetsu peleara contra Kisame (no aún), pero evidentemente estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Suigetsu a ser capaz de derrotar a este perturbador enemigo.

¿Por qué? No tiene sentido. Es cierto que en teoría Sasuke debería de ayudar a Suigetsu, pero por otro lado, como él había dicho antes, nunca nos obligó a hacer nada. De algún modo, Sasuke había ideado nuevos planes con respecto a Akatsuki, y entonces recordé lo que Zetsu nos había dicho días atrás.

"Itachi entró en Akatsuki para controlarla desde adentro. Fue gracias a él que no hubo ataques directos contra Konoha. Él siempre fue claro en ese punto, siempre declaró lo mismo _No tocaré Konoha_. Itachi era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr que el líder nunca fuera en contra de los deseos de Itachi, claro que, ahora que está muerto, la historia es totalmente distinta"

Si ése era el deseo de Itachi, entonces Sasuke cumpliría la misión que su hermano dejó incompleta; incluso aunque él mismo no estuviera consciente de que su corazón ya había tomado esa decisión. Al final, Sasuke no confiaba completamente en Tobi, o mejor dicho, Uchiha Madara. Estaba segura de que alguna experiencia pasada debía de haberle infundido esa duda. ¿pero qué?

-Nuestros objetivos coinciden -las palabras de Tobi rompieron el hilo de mis pensamientos y volví a la plática después de eso -De ahora en adelante Falcon y Akatsuki se moverán juntos-declaró

"¿Qué?" -no podía hablar en serio, Sasuke no estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué deberíamos acceder? -cuestionó Sasuke sonando por más desinteresado en la oferta

"Así es" -pensé -"¿por qué deberíamos?"

-Te daré una de las _tailed beasts_ -ofreció Tobi y para mi pesar Sasuke pareció interesarse

-¿Tailed beasts? -le cuestionó

-¿No sabes sobre ellas? -cuestionó Kisame

Yyo reí al recordar sobre el tema, rápidamente me apresuré a explicar lo que eran esperando lograr la admiración por parte de Sasuke. Pero esto terminó dando otros resultados, mientras yo me perdía en la expresión de Sasuke (la cual me ignoró por completo y yo me enojé haciendo un puchero), la conversación había dado un nuevo giro, al principio no entendí bien porqué (puesto que me perdí la mayor parte de la charla), sólo me concentré en que ciertamente era una buena oferta el tener un poder así de nuestro lado, pero dominarlo era una cosa totalmente distinta. Me perdí en esas cabilaciones pero reaccioné en cuanto Sasuke inquirió con una pregunta a base de burla, pero con un tono de preocupación y miedo ocultos en su voz. Eso fue suficiente para concentrarme en la realidad.

-Heh...! -sonrió Sasuke en tono de burla pero luego su expresión se enserio un poco más de lo debido y le analicé en la espera de descubrir el porqué -Entonces... No han capturado al monstruo de las nueve colas aún -inquirió él en tono declaratorio y cuestionable al mismo tiempo, pero era más que nada una burla de satisfacción al saber que ciertamente no lo habían hecho, como si esperara el que NO podrían hacerlo

"¿El nueve colas?" -me interrogué interiormente -"¿por qué le importaría específicamente el nueve colas?" -entonces vi el enojo dibujado en el chakra de Tobi, justo al tiempo en que declaró

-Akatsuki capturará a Naruto -y la sola mención del nombre me llenó de comprensión, por eso era que le preocupaba a Sasuke -Falcon se encargará del otro -declaró

Así que, por ningún motivo se le permitiría a Sasuke tener al Kyuubi. Ahora todo encajaba. Tobi, debía saber la relación que había entre Sasuke y Naruto, de otro modo le habría permitido a Sasuke encargarse de él. Miré a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta. Él agachó la vista sopesando las posibilidades, el flujo de su chakra indicaba que estaba hecho un lío y de pronto se calmó. Mi corazón dió un salto en ese momento, cuando él levantó la vista para dar su veredicto.

_"Creamos en él" _

Ésa imagen de nuevo asaltó a mi mente. Y por un instante quise creerle pero...

-De acuerdo -habló Sasuke quebrando mis esperanzas con esas palabras -Capturaré al ocho colas

Oculté mis sentimientos debajo de mi usual máscara de indiferencia. La reunión concluyó. Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del salón. Yo tardé unos segundos en seguirle. Como lo había prometido no había nada más que pudiera hacer más que seguirlo... Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. Tal vez, por eso es que somos diferentes. Tal vez es por eso, que él te prefiere y que al mismo tiempo le resultas tan molesta.

_"Creamos en él"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fue largo, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentí corto. En realidad iban a ser dos capis, pero dije por qué no?, de una vez mejor... Ya falta poco para q Karin se encuentre con sakurita jejeje

JA NE!

Oh! y gracias por sus reviews!!!


	6. Parte5

Antes de empezar, explicaré una duda mencionada en un review, la cual era sobre el nombre del fic. ¿Por qué elegí ese nombre?

El nombre del fic es 16 noches, que en japonés se dice IZAYOI, la razón de elegirlo como título fue en un principio porque planeaba que fuera un one shot estilo songfic. Ya que cuando escuché la canción esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente (más específicamente el primer capítulo).

Desde antes quería hacer un fic de karin con sakura, pero mucho me temía el que no se leyera debido a la selección de personajes (como ya saben, karin no es muy popular, ni muy bien vista tampoco). Así que, en lugar de ponerlo como una historia a terminar a largo plazo, la puse como terminada en la sección de karin sakura, luego en la de karin sasuke y finalmente en la de sakura sasuke (no fue sino hasta entonces que la historia empezó a tener más lectores XD). Por eso, en cuanto vi que no era la historia lo que fallaba sino la forma en la que la había catalogado, decidí continuarla, dando mayor explicación a los pensamientos de karin en el primer capítulo. (Para aquellos que no lo adivinaron, el primer capítulo es en realidad el último; entre comillas, claro está). Por eso, no le vi mucho el sentido a cambiarle el título, ya que a final de cuentas, fue esa canción justamente lo que me inspiró a escribirlo. Y lo puse en español porque, caray, está en la sección de fics en español no? y quería que los lectores pudieran leer la historia entendiendo la letra de la canción (aunq perdón por poner la traducción en inglés y no en español, fue algo q sin querer se me pasó por alto).

Espero haber aclarado la duda, ahora sí, sin más, prosigamos con esto...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---------------

**"IZAYOI"**

La segunda vez que lo descubrí fue cuando finalmente nos permitió trabajar con él como un verdadero equipo en la pelea contra el ocho colas.

La segunda vez que lo descubrí fue cuando antepuso nuestra seguridad antes que el cumplimiento de la misión.

La segunda vez que lo descubrí fue cuando salvó mi vida aún cuando era innecesario.

La segunda vez que lo descubrí fue antes de que él perdiera la cordura...

¿Cómo describes a una persona consumida por el deseo de venganza, el resentimiento, la culpa, el odio y la oscuridad? Porque exactamente eso fue lo que le sucedió a Sasuke, poco a poco fue cavando su propia tumba. Y aunque los demás permanecieran ignorantes de este hecho, yo podía darme cuenta.

-"¿Qué habría hecho Sakura en esta situación?" -me pregunté mientras nos preparábamos para salir en busca del ocho colas -Posiblemente llorar -me respondí con burla

-¿Posiblemente llorar?

Una voz sonó detrás mío. Una voz que yo conocía bastante bien. Oh maldición.

-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! -casi me caía del susto, ¿cómo pude permitir el que me tomara desprevenida? De inmediato me recompuse en mi fachada -¿Qué es lo que quieres? -musité intentado sonar molesta y desinteresada

-Creo que está clara la pregunta -respondió él con sarcasmo -¿a qué te refieres con posiblemente llorar, de quién demonios hablas?

Fue allí que pude vislumbrar el enojo y la pequeña verguenza que él estaba sintiendo, deduje entonces que él creía que yo me estaba refiriendo a él, después de todo, era a él a quien todos habíamos visto llorar cuando Itachi murió. Fiuu, suspiré mentalmente, al menos no se había percatado de mi reciente lazo con su mente. Este descubrimiento me hizo sentir en mayor confianza.

-¿Por qué asumes que tiene que ver contigo?, no todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo sabes -le dije con molestia pero el imbécil de suiguetsu decidió unirse a la conversación

-Tal vez el mundo no, pero el tuyo sí que gira alrededor de Sasuke

-Tú cállate imbécil -le grité, Sasuke entonces perdió el interés en la conversación

-Ah Sasuke, espera! -le llamó Suiguetsu y el aludido así lo hizo -desde hace rato quería preguntarte, ¿quién es exactamente Naruto?

"Bien" pensé "Eso es justamente lo que me interesa saber, por primera vez Suiguetsu estaba haciendo algo de provecho, y si era él el que lo preguntaba yo no tendría que preocuparme por hacerlo y quedar como una metiche. Sasuke por su lado, pareció molestarse con la sola mención del chico, pues su mirada se entrecerró un poco cuando frunció el seño; por otro lado, yo sabía que había sido una reacción más de dolor que de molestia. El sueño anterior aún seguía bailando en mi mente, y en ese momento incluso, hasta me pareció ver los hilos enredados en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¿Para qué quieres saber algo de tan poca importancia?

-oi, oi -intentó calmarlo Suiguetsu -no es para que reacciones así Sasuke, pero si Konoha viene detrás de nosotros me gustaría al menos tener información sobre nuestros atacantes no crees?

-No te preocupes -respondió él sonando algo más tranquilo -no van detrás de ustedes, sino de mí. Así que no necesitas saber nada sobre ellos -yo me sobresalté entonces entendiendo la intención de sus palabras

"No venderé a mis amigos"

-Wow, pero cuánta arrogancia -se burló Suiguetsu, pero yo dejé de escucharle en cuanto la declaración de Sasuke terminó de ser razonada en mi cabeza.

"Así que, después de todo, algo del verdadero él sigue allí" -reflexioné

Realmente no importaba, ¿cierto? Después de todo, el no hablaría de ellos bajo la excusa de que no era algo importante. Incluso después de aquella vez en que nos encontramos con Naruto, él fue el que inmediatamente desvaneció al clon antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más que su nombre. ¿Estaba intentando Sasuke evitar por todos los medios el que conocieramos a su antiguo yo? La persona que solía ser antes en Konoha? De verdad tenía tan poco interés en la relación con Falcon, aún cuando éramos su nuevo grupo?

Por una parte entendía el no hablar sobre nuestros pasados, eso realmente no importaba, lo que importaba era el ahora. Pero por otro lado, si Sasuke había dicho que realmente había cortado lazos con Konoha y su vida anterior allí, ¿por qué entonces le molestaría hablar del tema, especialmente cuando se disponía a atacar dicha aldea? Lo que había dicho Kisame era cierto, si queríamos llegar con los altos, tendríamos que enfrentarnos primero al sin fin de ninjas que estarían dispuestos a proteger a dichos ancianos. Lo lógico, era estar enterados de cómo se movía Konoha y las habilidades de los ninjas principales.

Aunque bueno, hacía cuatro años que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea y posiblemente muchas cosas ya no serían igual. Sin embargo, por lo mismo, ¿no se suponía que debía decirnos al menos el perfil de contra quienes nos enfrentaríamos? Porque era bastante obvio que irremediablemente habría un enfrentamiento con ésos dos.

Naruto y Sakura

"Sakura" -la imagen de ella volvió a saltar a mi mente

_"creamos en él"_

Chasquee los dientes en son de molestia, al caer en cuenta de que una vez más esa niña molesta volvía a estar por delante de mí. Tenía razón. Sasuke aún no había cortado esos lazos tan importantes, sin importar lo mucho que afirmara lo contrario. Yo había sido testigo de ese hecho, si él realmente hubiera querido hacerlo no habría dudado en cortar de un sólo golpe el lazo en su meñique; y por el contrario se limitaba simplemente a jalarlo, como si intentara decirles a ambos "mírenme aquí estoy, no vayan a olvidarse de mí"

Sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Sasuke después de todo, no era mas que un niño egoísta haciendo una rabieta esperando el que alguien le prestase atención.

"Sasuke" -pensé mientras le veía prepararse para partir -"si supieras que ya tenías esa atención desde mucho antes de que la pidieras"

-Es hora -habló él -en cuanto le hallan encontrado nos reuniremos para enfrentarle juntos -informó y eso de algún modo nos sorprendió a todos, ésta sería la primera vez que atacaríamos como un verdadero equipo, ya saben, de ésos que se apoyan unos a otros -nuestro enemigo es el ocho colas, hay que ser cuidadosos

Todos asentimos y al instante nos dispersamos, fuera del escondite de Akatsuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo nos separamos. Esta vez para buscar al ocho colas. Era una tarea algo complicada, considerando que ninguno de nosotros tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lucía el sujeto.

Pero al final, como siempre que sucedía cuando se tiene a Sasuke como aliado, encontramos al enemigo y él se dispuso a enfrentarlo. Ésa fue la primera vez que nos tomó en cuenta para una batalla.

Suiguetsu y Juugo estaban a cada uno de sus lados y yo estaba en la retaguardia, por supuesto -ya que no soy muy buena con las peleas-. Éste contrincante fue bastante duro de roer y por poco no lo logramos, yo estuve incluso a punto de morir... Pero él me salvó.

De algún modo él nos salvó a todos.

El ocho colas era realmente un monstruo de terrible poder como lo había descrito Tobi, no había forma de que pudiéramos vencerle. Sasuke había terminado bastante herido, en cuanto cayó al suelo al punto de casi perder la conciencia corrrí inmediatamente hacia él

-Sasuke, de prisa, muérdeme -le indiqué descubriendo mi brazo para que depositara la mordida en él

Después de todo, para esto Orochimaru me había creado, yo les transfería mi chakra a la persona que mordiera alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Ésta fue la primera vez sin embargo, que Sasuke tuvo que recurrir a mí por esta habilidad, hasta entonces desconocida para él y de algún modo varios cabos se ataron en su mente, como si viejos recuerdos de su vida con Orochimaru cobraran sentido ahora.

Él hizo como le indiqué y de inmediato logró recuperarse. Desafortunadamente, esto no fue suficiente y yo no podría hacerlo tantas veces en un día sin tomar siquiera un descanzo. El ocho colas siguió incrementando su poder sin darnos verdadero tiempo para recuperarnos. Actuamos como un verdadero equipo, con ataques y soportes sincronizados, todo con el afán de derrotarle pero...

-¡Sasuke!

No fue suficiente.

Nuestro enemigo había liberado todo el poder del ocho colas y ahora, Sasuke yacía en el borde de la muerte, la herida en su pecho era demasiado grave. Sentí que era incapaz de respirar, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Me bajé de prisa la capa y la blusa para descubrir mi pecho, dispuesta a darle a Sasuke una parte aún más vital de mi chakra, pero Juugo se adelantó a mis acciones y fue él quien transfirió parte tanto de su chakra como de su carne dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke para que éste pudiera sanar sus heridas y no corriera riesgo de morir, de modo que ahora Juugo asemejaba a un niño pequeño.

-Está bien Karin, yo lo haré -me dijo intentando confortarme -No tienes suficiente chakra ahora

Sentí algo de alivio en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a sanar. Pero mi alivio se disipó en cuanto el recipiente de las ocho colas liberó la forma completa del monstruo que yacía dentro de él.

-Este nivel de chakra... esto es... posible? -no podía creer lo que tenía frente a mí

Teníamos que salir de allí a toda costa, por fin Juugo terminó de transferir su vida a Sasuke y éste despertó de inmediato, aunque aún lucía desorientado y débil

-Vamos, date prisa!! salgamos de aquí!! -les grité desesperada

Suiguetsu había llegado al punto de querer autosacrificarse para darnos tiempo para escapar, fue una suerte el que el lugar estuviese rodeado de agua.

-Yo me encargaré de esto -nos dijo -ustedes salgan de aquí mientras puedan!

-Vamonos Sasuke -Juugo y yo lo sostuvimos para salir

-Suiguetsu... -él por su parte parecía renuente a abandonar a su compañero

Compañero... Después de todo, creo que sí nos valoraba aunque fuese un poco. Fue entonces que el ocho colas atacó, yo creí que Suiguetsu moriría igual que nosotros, pero de algún modo nos salvamos, más que nada porque Suigetsu nos había servido de escudo. Pobre estaba todo desbaratado.

-Mira en el estado en el que está Suiguetsu -le dije sintiéndome de pronto molesta por toda esa situación, nosotros no tendríamos que habernos enfrentado a ese monstruo -No hay forma de que pueda correr, ¿qué debemos hacer?!!

Sasuke aún estaba débil y respiraba agitadamente, pero aún así tenía un aire de serenidad mientras analizaba las circunstancias a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos entonces mientras nuestras imágenes se dibujaron en su mente, me sobresalté al entrar en sus pensamientos de nuevo sin quererlo, sin duda alguna el pasarle mi chakra había generado una unión más cercana, traté de parecer ignorante a lo que veía, pero resultaba algo casi imposible. Me vio primero a mí, después a Juugo y por último a Suiguetsu.

-Vamos! muérdeme Sasuke!

-No puedo dejarte morir... eres todo lo que me queda para recordar a Kimimaro

-Yo me encargaré de esto, ustedes salgan de aquí mientras puedan!

Y justo entonces, el flujo de su chakra se calmó a un nivel tan fino, que me sorprendió el que fuese capaz de tanto autocontrol como para sentir paz en un momento así.

Allí, en su subconsciencia, la imagen de un recuerdo antiguo se dibujó en su mente. Yo me sobresalté en cuanto reconocí la imagen.

Una versión pequeña del chico rubio, seguramente ése era Naruto de niño y la niña pelirosa sin duda era Sakura. Había también un hombre mayor detrás de esos dos chicos, supuse que él había sido su maestro. El reconocimiento ante la imagen salió a flote y no tuve necesidad de que Sasuke dijera sus nombres, pues su conocimiento ahora era el mío también.

Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi.

Junto con el deseo ferviente de proteger a aquéllos que eran importantes para él. Y de algún modo, nosotros nos habíamos vuelto fuertes también, por aquella enseñanza que yacía en lo profundo de Sasuke. Aquella promesa ausente, que volvía a cobrar presencia en ese momento.

-No dejaré el que mis compañeros mueran.

-Sasuke...

Y fue allí, que el Amaterasu brilló con fuerza en su ojo izquierdo, mientras sangre resbalaba de él.

Fuimos salvados por ese ataque, pero también, por ese mismo ataque estuvimos a punto de morir. Sasuke aún no podía controlarlo por completo, cuando el ocho colas cayó, hice lo que me correspondía tomé a todos como pude y corrí en dirección opuesta para escapar; pero el golpe logró alcanzarme y salí disparada lejos de los demás. Estaba a punto de ser aplastada por uno de los tentáculos del ocho colas, cuando Sasuke cortó dicho tentáculo con su chidori; estaba a salvo.

Al menos, eso creí.

-Karin, corre!!! -me gritó Sasuke y el tono de preocupación sobresalió en sus palabras, pero ya era tarde, las llamas del Amaterasu me habían alcanzado.

Creí que iba a morir y que todo terminaría tristemente de esa forma. Pero las llamas se extinguieron después de unos minutos, supuse que Sasuke había logrado controlar su poder después de todo. Poco antes de perder la conciencia, sentí a Juugo levantarme. Bien, al menos, estábamos a salvo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo me encontraba sumergida en mi anterior sueño. Sólo que ahora la figura principal era esa chica tan molesta. Permanecía de pie en el centro de aquélla oscuridad, iluminando el espacio en el que se encontraba en pie, mientras jugaba con una pequeña hoja que flotaba entre sus manos.

_"Cuando uno ama"_

El agua a sus pies, ahora le alcanzaba hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, sin duda alguna seguía llorándole. Esta vez yo no estaba dentro del sueño, simplemente lo veía desde alguna posición ajena al lugar, mientras le escuchaba hablarme.

_"Hay el riesgo del odio."_

¿De qué rayos me estaba hablando? La miré confundida desde diversos ángulos, intentando discernir a qué demonios se refería, pero sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre la hoja que bailaba en el aire. Elevó sus manos entonces y la hoja le siguió en el movimiento, como si ésta estuviera dentro de una burbuja invisible que ella sostenía; y de pronto la liberó, al hacerlo la hoja se multiplicó en una infinidad de distintas hojas que bailaban alrededor de ella. Sakura cerró sus ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas de sus orbes de aguamarina, cuando volvió a abrirlos las hojas habían comenzado a agruparse delante de ella hasta formar una figura parecida a la silueta de un hombre. Dicha imagen extendió lo que parecía ser su mano hacia ella, quien sonrió ante el gesto antes de tomar la mano.

-¡Ah!

Salté ante la sorpresa, un viento lejano comenzó a soplar con fuerza llevándose en su rugir aquéllas hojas que saltaban fuera de la figura, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente; para entonces yo ya había tomado forma y estaba de pie detrás de Sakura. Ella entonces se giró hacia mí sin soltarse del agarre del ahora formado muchacho, el cual dejó de brillar en cuanto su cuerpo tomó forma.

-¡Sasuke! -murmuré incredula

_"Tú también puedes verlo ¿cierto?" _-me habló de nuevo Sakura y mi atención se dirigió hacia ella por la sorpresa

_"Éste es el verdadero Sasuke kun"  
_

-¿El verdadero? -al hablar mi voz salió diferente, profunda y gruesa, demasiado varonil, demasiado igual a la de Sasuke

¿Qué demonios? pensé, y de pronto comprendí que esta vez estaba presenciando el sueño, sino bien como un personaje extra, como el mismo Sasuke. Sin duda alguna, el hecho de transferir mi chakra había provocado dicho suceso, pues ahora soñaba como si realmente éste fuera mi sueño, como si yo fuera Sasuke. Más que entrar en su cabeza me había fusionado con él.

_"Ahora está algo disperso" _-volvió a hablar ella con esa voz siempre dulce -_"como una hoja que cayó fuera del árbol al que pertenecía, pero aún están ahí, dentro de tí, esperando porque vuelvas a juntarlas" _-le explicó y yo sentí mi semblante cerrarse en un seño fruncido, sin duda Sasuke no estaba contento

-Hn, tonterías Sakura -respondimos al tiempo, esto me estaba confundiendo bastante, pues más que reaccionar junto con él podía sentir el torbellino de emociones que él sentía por la chica frente a sí -Tú y Naruto siempre han sido demasiado idealistas, no hay forma de que yo pueda volver a ser quien fui

El semblante de la chica se tornó triste, agachando el semblante evidenciando el hecho. El Sasuke que sostenía su mano, tomó la barbilla de la chica con la mano libre, levantándola para que pudiera verle a la cara y una vez lo hizo, le sonrió. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Mientras que yo y Sasuke apretamos los dientes y cerramos las manos en puños sintiendo celos al parecer de nosotros mismos.

"Aaah!! esto me está mareando!!" -pensé

_-_Habría sido mejor que te olvidaras de mí Sakura -le dijimos molestos, la aludida volvió la vista hacia a nosotros cerrando los ojos respirando hondo antes de enfrentarle a la cara nuevamente

_"Tú no querías que yo hiciera eso" _-le respondió y yo sentí cómo Sasuke se sobresaltaba al ser descubierto -_"Tú no quieres que te olvide, tú no quieres el que alguno de nosotros lo haga. Naruto, Kakashi sensei y yo, no podemos olvidarte Sasuke, porque tú no nos lo permites"_

De algún modo entendí sus palabras y sentí mi corazón estrujarse, sin saber a ciencia cierta si había sido el mío o el de Sasuke, pero realmente no importaba.

-Hn -Sasuke sin embargo, se recompuso al instante -creí que para estas alturas te habrías decidido por Naruto

_"Tal vez lo haga" -_respondió ella tomándonos por sorpresa -_"Eso depende de lo que tú quieras"_

Sakura sonrió ampliamente con la mirada llena de amor y comprensión, se soltó de la mano del otro Sasuke el cual se desvaneció en un parpadeo de luces que volvieron a tomar la forma de hojas dispersándose por todo el lugar. Algunas de ellas entraron dentro del original, y por ese instante, todo el resentimiento y el odio que sentía se desvaneció. Levantó la vista hacia ella sorprendido y con una sensación de añoranza, le estaba pidiendo el que se acercara. Rogaba porque lo hiciera, consciente de que él jamás tendría la fuerza para hacerlo por su lado, al mismo tiempo en que sabía y confiaba a la perfección que ella le entendía mejor que nadie.

Como lo predijo Sakura avanzó hacia él, Sasuke retrocedió un paso por instinto, inseguro de lo que haría la chica.

_"No te asustes. Soy yo después de todo"_

Él esperó entonces de pie, incapaz de moverse ni un sólo centímetro; ella eliminó la distancia que los separaba y le rodeó el dorso con los brazos, dejando recargar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Yo sentí lo mismo que él sintió en ese momento. Todas y cada una de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos. Se sentía indigno de corresponder el abrazo, siempre lo había sentido, aunque en el pasado por razones distintas. El reconocimiento ante la calidez de ésta chica, llenaba nuestros corazones con una esperanza que se había sentido perdida durante tanto tiempo. E inevitablemente vi sus recuerdos de la misma en mi cabeza. Todos aquellos abrazos que ella le había dado en su infancia. Todos y cada uno de ellos, llenos de una calidez tan exquisitamente agradable que él jamás fue capaz de separarse de ella, sino que, por el contrario, permitía el que ella le abrazara cuanto quisiera. Sin quejarse por la proximidad y sin molestarse por las lágrimas que siempre acompañaban dichos abrazos.

Mi mente se concentró en uno en particular, cuando el sello maldito de Orochimaru había sido activado la primera vez. Así que ella había sido capaz de controlarlo entonces y de regresarlo a la normalidad... Suspiré vencida.

Pude entender porqué era tan de vital importancia el dejarla fuera de su venganza, pero también me sentía molesta de que Sasuke hubiese decidido dejarla atrás si de todas formas el recuerdo de ella lo seguía al punto de que él le había dado una consciencia propia. Esta no era la verdadera Sakura, era sólo el recuerdo que él había atesorado de ella durante tantos años, la voz vívida de su recuerdo que le recordaba que aún había bondad en su interior, que ella seguía creyendo en él. Era la voz que le permitía permanecer lejos de la locura, la que le alarmaba cuando estaba a punto de caer en la perdición. Al igual en que lo era el recuerdo de Naruto.

Él los necesitaba. Él esperaba que vinieran por él cuando los recuerdos fuesen insuficientes para mantenerlo lejos de la oscuridad.

Fue allí que entendí sus palabras "cuando uno ama, hay el riesgo del odio"

Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo. Por ese amor que sentía hacia su familia, hacia su hermano en particular. Por ese amor que sentía por sus antiguos compañeros, por el dolor que Konoha había inflingido en cada una de sus personas importantes, contra su hermano al obligarlo a matar a su clan, contra Naruto al tratarlo peor que basura por ser el recipiente del Kyuuby. Por todo ese amor, Sasuke había empezado a odiar, odiar a todo aquello que le había producido dolor. Yo lo sabía. Y aún así nosotros seguíamos con él.

Sasuke, había hecho de la venganza su vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue así como, después de curar nuestras heridas, nos dirigimos hacia Konoha dispuestos a destruirla. Yo había visto el destello de locura en la mirada de Sasuke al hacer alarde su reciente nuevo poder, y de cómo ya no necesitaría el poder del ocho colas.

Estaba siendo consumido por el odio. Pero al menos, yo tenía una esperanza. Sakura debía encontrarse en Konoha, al igual que Naruto; tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ellos serían capaces de traerlo de vuelta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: De algún modo pienso seguir sin alterar mucho el contexto del manga original; aunque creo q me resultará más q imposible para el siguiente capítulo en el que finalmente pienso introducir a Sakura, ya veremos qué sucede

Oh! y gracias por sus reviews!!!


	7. Parte6

Dejando en claro algo, no tengo la menor idea de còmo vaya a terminar la historia de kishimoto. Pero creo que eso lo sabemos todos. Por tanto, el sig cap està definitivamente desligado de la historia (pues el manga aùn sigue saliendo), sin embargo, tratarè de no ser muy radical para que, conforme salgan los nuevos episodios de naruto, pueda volver al curso de la historia original sin ser muy alterada.

A ver còmo resulta, ahora sì empecemos.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"IZAYOI"**

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó desde que caí inconsciente. Sasuke había decidido esperar a que nuestras heridas sanaran, pero de algún modo esperaba el que no nos demoráramos más de lo necesario. Habíamos estado discutiendo Suiguetsu y yo sobre lo que había sucedido en el enfrentamiento con el ocho colas. El muy imbécil me culpaba de haber olvidado su espada y sin duda ahora tendríamos que volver por ella. Ah maldición, esto es tan molesto.

-Todos nos protegimos los unos a los otros -había hablado Juugo con la intención aparente de lograr el que Suiguetsu y yo dejáramos de discutir.

-Sasuke, ¿de verdad crees que tendrás el poder del ocho colas? -le preguntó Suiguetsu y mi atención se dirigió hacia el aludido

Sasuke lucía diferente, pude darme cuenta, su chakra estaba cambiando.

-No importa, ya no lo necesito -respondió él con tono seguro y hasta cierto punto burlón

Esto no me daba buena espina. Sasuke dijo que tenía un poder aún mucho mejor que el del ocho colas, ¿sería posible?, me cuestioné. Después de haber experimentado una batalla como la anterior no podía pensar que existiese algo más poderoso que ese monstruo. Salvo claro por el Kyuubi, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba ante la mención de él.

El kyuubi debería de ser el más terrible de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? -noté que algo no andaba bien con él

-Nada, no es nada -me respondió

Mou, esto era el colmo, de nuevo se había vuelto frío y distante, de nuevo ocultando posibles problemas y de nuevo desviando nuestra atención de sus verdaderas intenciones. Yo había visto claramente cómo había tirado el vaso sobre la mesa, como si hubiese calculado mal la posición del mismo. El agua resbaló por la superficie plana hasta caer al suelo. El paró de pronto, diciendo que iría a descansar a un lugar más apropiado, pero era obvio; no era el lugar lo que le molestaba, sino los que estábamos allí. No se sentía en confianza aún como para mostrarnos que algo no andaba bien, que algo estaba mal con él.

Me sentí molesta de nuevo. Seguro que con Naruto o con Sakura o incluso con su supuesto sensei Kakashi, no se excluiría de este modo. Ya que yo recordaba bastante bien en sus recuerdos el cómo cada uno de esos tres molestos habían cuidado de él incontables veces. Sí, había querido mantener lo del sello maldito en secreto, pero no había dudado en contarle ese secreto a la fastidiosa de Sakura y a su sensei Kakashi.

-Voy a salir a caminar -declaré con aire molesto, dirigiéndome hacia la salida

-¿Eh?, ¿no irás tras de Sasuke o sí? -inquirió con burla Suiguetsu -va a volver a rechazarte

-Claro que no, imbécil!!! -le retobé

-No mientas, es obvio que es lo que planeas

-Ya te dije que no es así -declaré girándome -es más, puede que no regrese

-¿Ah?

A pesar de las miradas de curiosidad y confusión de mis dos compañeros, me limité a salir del lugar sin prestarles la menor atención. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Vi entonces a Sasuke avanzando hasta girar al final del pasillo a mi derecha.

Aire fresco. - Recordé. -Necesito aire fresco. Y lo necesito ya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salí de la base de Akatsuki y comencé a avanzar sin dirección aparente. No me importaba perderme. Conocía bastante bien el chakra de Sasuke (sin mencionar la unión con el hilo de sus pensamientos) como para encontrarle en cuestión de segundos. Y en este momento poco me importaba el separarme por completo de ellos. Estaba cansada de estar en su mente, estaba cansada de descubrir exactamente lo que sentía y estaba cansada de que aún con todo esto, fuera incapaz de entenderle. Incapaz de descifrarlo.

Necesitaba un respiro.

"Bueno, al menos salvó mi vida" -pensé -Salvo mi vida en muchos sentidos -hablé en voz alta, ganandome miradas de las personas del pueblo en el que me había adentrado.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de que el panorama había cambiado. Rayos. Sin duda estaba hecha todo un lío. El pueblo era bastante pequeño pero muy concurrido. Me distraje viendo un par de baratijas y me animé a comprar algunas. Las clásicas cosas que toda chica necesita. Logré sonreír a ratos, obviando por momentos mis preocupaciones.

Me sentía algo cansada. Evidentemente aún no me había recuperado por completo de mis heridas y tal vez salir a pasear no había sido la mejor idea. ¿Pero qué importaba? No era como que pudiera cambiar mi situación ahora. Suspiré. Comencé a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado, en una dulcería bebí un poco de te y me compré odangos para comer en el camino (Necesitaba recuperar mis fuerzas de alguna manera), cuando llegué de nuevo a las orillas del pueblo, divisé un pequeño estanque al lado de un pequeño temblo. Me imaginé que las personas irían a pedir sus deseos a ese lugar, así es que pensé ¿Por qué no? y caminé en dirección a este.

Me recargué en el barandal, mirando con cansancio y aburrimiento la fina y transparente agua a mis pies. Unos cuantos peces dorados nadaban en él. Suspiré vencida. Esto no tenía sentido, ¿qué podía pedir?...

-"Haz que se olvide de ella y que se enamore de mí" -pensé -hum...No...eso no iba a funcionar. -me dije

Así que me quedé allí. Viendo los estúpidos pececillos nadar en el agua, deseando a veces ser uno de ellos y sintiéndome aún más estúpida por siquiera pensarlo.

Hasta que de pronto un nuevo y ajeno enfrentamiento me exaltó.

-¡Hàganse a un lado!

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh? -giré hacia mi izquierda para ver cuál era la conmoción

Y me quedé quieta, completamente helada en mi lugar.

-¡Shannaro!

Era una hermosa mujer, muy hermosa. Había lanzado un ataque certero.

Debía tener alrededor de veinte años, poco más. Su cabello largo y rosa, en el tono tan exactamente igual al de la elegida de Sasuke. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos, guantes cubriendo sus manos, un vestido estilo chino rojo que le llegaba justo abajo de las rodillas y tenía aberturas a ambos lados de la cadera, un short verde que le cubría hasta por encima de la rodilla y unas botas negras en el clásico estilo de los ninjas, descubriendo sus pequeños deditos rosados.

-¡Ha! -volvió a gritar ella con la misma fiereza mientras su puño se llenaba de una gran cantidad de chakra

Eran alrededor de unos treinta bandidos y contando, pude darme cuenta al detectar el chakra de los mismos. La mujer peleaba contra ellos sin mostrar debilidad ni duda al lanzar cada ataque y sin fallar ninguno de ellos.

No sabía porqué la atacaban, pero me sentí molesta de ver que una bola de imbéciles atacaran a una mujer tan hermosa como ella, pues aunque lucía algo dura de roer y quizá hasta tosca, tenía un aire de elegancia. No sé realmente qué me movió a hacerlo. Era como si de pronto tuviese ganas de luchar a su lado. Mi lógica y mis instintos de mujer me pusieron a su favor desde el comienzo, así que sin darme cuenta terminé enfrascada en su lucha.

-Dos más a tu derecha, uno arriba y dos por debajo, probablemente un ataque elemento tierra -le informé

Ella pareció sorprenderse por mi reciente ayuda y por la exactitud de mi información, mas no dudó en seguir mis instrucciones.

-Tres más a tus espaldas -le dije -han colocado una trampa de chakra, no retrocedas por el ataque de los que tienes en frente

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella

Uno a uno los fue derribando con mi ayuda, y de pronto me sentí igual a la primera vez en que estuve con Sasuke bajo ésas misma circunstancias. De pronto sentí el chakra de uno de los enemigos a mis espaldas y quise moverme pero ya era tarde. Estaba a punto de ser golpeada por el mismo cuando mi nueva compañera me salvó

-¡Al suelo! -gritó y yo no dudé en hacer como me decía

Un kunai quedó enredado en la mano del sujeto y tan sólo un par de segundos después, el pergamino atado a él explotó dejándolo inconsciente

-¿Estás bien?

Levanté la vista para mirar directamente a mi salvadora. La mujer me sonreía en simpatía ofreciéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo la tomé sin chistar

-Gracias -le dije -pero aún quedan más -le informé

-Lo sé -respondió -eso me pasa por salir yo sola de la aldea -se rió de su propia inocencia ganándose una mirada confusa por mi parte, pero no tanto como la que se mostró en mi rostro después -sube a mi espalda

-¿Qué?

-Vamos! -me animó -voy a necesitar que te muevas a mi ritmo para poder vencerles y ésta es la mejor forma

-Pero... -traté de encontrar una excusa, pero después de todo decir soy algo pesada, no era algo muy bueno y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse

-No te preocupes -me aseguró sonriendo tratando de calmarme -mis amigos siempre me dicen que tengo una fuerza sobre humana

Así que convencida después de su comentario, terminé irremediablemente en su espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. Me sentía algo apenada, pero tan pronto nos vimos de nuevo envueltas en el peligro mi reciente pena se desvaneció por completo.

-¡Te tengo! -gritó mientras golpeaba a cinco al mismo tiempo

-Wow -murmuré algo incrédula, ésta chica tenía una técnica bastante buena y un excelente control de chakra

Acumulaba una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño y luego lo soltaba de golpe. ¡Cuánta precisión tenía! A parte de Kabuto, no había conocido a nadie con un control de chakra tan excelente como éste y me atrevía a decir que era incluso más formidable que el de él. Me abracé más a su cuello conforme la situación de la pelea la forzaba a elevarse por el aire, y pude percibir su aroma, era dulce pero al mismo tiempo daba una sensación de fortaleza, era una mezcla de distintos aromas... era agradable, me hubiera gustado poder haber tenido su aroma.

-¡Sujétate fuerte! -me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos -los acabaremos con un solo golpe

-¿uno solo? ¡¿estás loca?!, por muy fuerte que seas y del control de chakra que tengas, no podrás

-Tranquila -me interrumpió mirándome por encima de su hombro -me han enseñado a no darme por vencida

Me quedé mirándola perpleja, ver la seguridad y confianza que tenía en sí misma, su sonrisa... era algo diferente de Sasuke, pero generaba la misma sensación. Así que confié en sus palabras y me aferré con fuerza a ella, apretando la tela de su vestido con mis manos y cerrando con fuerza mis piernas sobre su cintura hasta que las mismas se cruzaron. Ella se estiró logrando el que los demás la siguieran, concentrando y soltando una gran cantidad de chakra en sus piernas saltó tan alto, que tuve que contener el aliento con tal de no gritar, mi corazón latía acelerado.

Giramos en el aire antes de caer de vuelta al suelo, completamente de cabeza. Por un segundo temí por mi vida y me aferré aún más cerrando los ojos por el miedo que me generaba el sentir el vértigo. Ella preparó su puño derecho hasta que al alcanzar el suelo, soltó el golpe sobre el mismo.

-SHANNARO!!

...

...

...

-In,creíble... -murmuré casi sin aliento

...

...

...

Los diez hombres yacían inconscientes en el suelo, el cual estaba completamente destrozado y reducido a un montón de pedazos, simulando a piezas de rompecabezas regadas unas sobre otras. El área afectada había sido tan grande...

-Supuse que al transferir un ataque con un ninjutsu médico el resultado sería 100 veces mejor, tardarán mucho en despertar -explicó sonriendo satisfecha con la victoria escrita por todo su rostro -Eso les pasa por subestimar a una mujer

Me depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo. Se sacudió las manos quitándose los guantes negros después de hacerlo y guardándolos en una bolsa de su vestido. Suspiró tranquila sin borrar su sonrisa y se estiró de brazos. Luego me miró directamente

-Salgamos de aquí -sonrió

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso fue bastante bueno -Exclamó estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza sonriendo

-De verdad lo fue -acepté con la misma sensación de alivio

-Me salvaste -me dijo

-Lo mismo digo -respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Sería bueno tener una compañera -le dije riendo por primera vez -¿qué opinas? -la miré expectante

Ella sin embargo pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de responder. Como si tratara de buscar las palabras correctas

-Yo... tengo que hacer algo -me respondió logrando desvanecer mi sonrisa

Desde luego que toda mujer como ella ya tiene su propio equipo, me dije. Enfoqué la mirada al frente entonces, sintiendome de nuevo inquieta.

-Oh, qué mal -le dije

-Además, tengo una amiga en mi aldea que estaría furiosa si me atreviera a reemplazarla con alguien más -se disculpó con sorna, como si el recuerdo de su amiga le causara mucha gracia

-No importa, lo entiendo -le dije

Estábamos ya fuera del pueblo, en los pequeños peñascos parecidos a los del lugar en el que peleamos con el ocho colas. Estábamos viendo el sol ponerse, el atardecer era hermoso. Hacía mucho que no tenía un tiempo de calma como ése.

-Me hacía falta -le escuché decir y voltee a verla, su sonrisa de nuevo se encontraba en su rostro -ultimamente he tenido tan mala suerte

-¿También tú? -inquirí en simpatía -yo me la he pasado saltando de problema en problema, haciendo misiones que ni siquiera me importan -le expliqué burlándome un poco de mi suerte, ella pareció asombrarse de forma sincera

-¿De verdad?, a mí no me ha tocado participar en misiones que no me gusten, el problema es que la que más me importaba fue todo un fracaso -se quejó en el mismo tono de burla que el mío

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

-Más o menos -respondió riendo un poco -la verdad es que sentí ganas de buscar un respiro

-¡! -su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, yo también deseaba sentir algo de calma como la que ella buscaba

-Mi mejor amigo es un escandaloso -comenzó a contarme -pero tiene un gran corazón y una determinación inquebrantable, nunca se da por vencido. Recién murió en combate su maestro a quien practicamente consideraba familia y estuvo deprimido por un largo tiempo -su expresión se entristeció un poco -pero al final lo superó, o al menos lo está haciendo. Se fue lejos a entrenar para volverse más fuerte y me siento algo sola

-Ya veo -asentí esperando el que continuara

-Encima de eso, un amigo nuestro muy valioso, está perdido, y sin importar lo mucho que tratamos de encontrarle, pareciera que sólo estamos consiguiendo el alejarnos cada vez más y más -dijo acongojada y su mirada se perdió en el sol que se hundía a la distancia

-Ojalá, puedas encontrarle -le animé

-Gracias, yo espero lo mismo -me dijo -ya que es alguien bastante complicado, pero sé que mientras él tenga un lugar al cual volver hallará la manera de regresar

-Le tienes mucha esperanza, ¿qué tal si decide no regresar? -inquirí, por alguna razón estaba pensando en Sasuke

-Le buscaremos hasta el final del mundo -respondió segura -sé que cuando sus emociones se hallan calmado, él volvera a su hogar, con nosotros. Porque a pesar de lo difícil que sea el descifrarlo, no dejaré de ser constante, aunque parezca que en realidad no he hecho ni un progreso, mantendré la esperanza

-Te entiendo -le dije recordando que era así justamente como me sentía con respecto a Sasuke, siempre que creía haber hecho un avance, él se alejaba cada vez más -es como alguien a quien por más que intentes nunca logras alcanzar

Ella me miró entonces con la expresión perpleja y confundida, la miré entonces preguntándole con la miraba si había algo malo en mi respuesta, ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Es curioso, una vez conocí a alguien justo como lo describes

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Cuando más creía haber descubierto algo sobre él, más me daba cuenta de lo poco que le conocía -respondió entre divertida y triste -era frustrante a veces, pero al final creo que terminé conociéndole más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo

-Entiendo ése sentimiento -asentí -entonces, ¿tu respiro fue porque te sentías sola?

-¿Eh? -me miró sorprendida -No realmente, aunque sí en parte. Lo que pasa es que el resto de mis compañeros también son algo tediosos

-¿Por qué?

-Para empezar, mi mejor amigo es un escandaloso de primera con el que siempre me la paso haciendo corajes, a veces es tan estúpido -se rió y yo asentí al recordar lo molesto que me resultaba Suiguetsu -para colmo de males, mi otro compañero es demasiado serio y a veces cuando habla sus palabras no son las más adecuadas, a veces también me pone furiosa por lo mismo

-Sí, sí, te entiendo -yo asentí con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos mientras recordaba a mi serio amigo Juugo

-Y ni qué decir de mis profesores, todos están locos! -se rió

Y por alguna extraña razón, yo reí con ella. Pero cuando la risa cesó ella volvió a su semblante nostálgico, la observé durante el instante en el que ella se dejaba absorber por la escena, era como si añoraba algo perdido

-La verdad es que me siento algo pequeña -confesó

-¿pequeña?

-Mis amigos son tan formidables -me dijo y sentí el pesar que latía en su pecho como si fuera el mío propio -y todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarles, siempre son cosas pequeñas e insignificantes

Mi corazón dio un salto. Era justo así como yo me sentía a ratos. Insuficiente. Incompleta. Inadecuada. No tengo la suficiente fuerza, pensaba, no puedo alcanzarle, concluí mientras la imagen de Sasuke caminando al frente de mí se dibujaba en mi mente

-Ven déjame ayudarte -la escuché hablar rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Estás herida -me dijo mirándome con esa cálida sonrisa -soy una ninja médico, te curaré en cuestión de segundos

Antes de que pudiera responder, me abrazó con el brazo izquierdo colocando la palma de su mano en mi espalda, me relajé en cuanto empezó a curarla con su chakra. Una vez estuve tranquila, puso la palma de su mano derecha en mi cabeza; la energía que me recorrió fue tan agradable, que deseaba inmensamente el que no se detuviera.

Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, me percaté por primera vez que ya era de noche

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Eh?... Sì -asentí al sentir mi cuerpo de nuevo a su habitual condición

-Espera, aún falta algo -me informó

-¿Qué?

Tomó mi mano izquierda entonces con su derecha, en donde aún estaba marcada la mordida de quien fuera el hombre de quien me había enamorado, su mano izquierda brilló con la característica resplandecencia azulada del ninjuntsu médico y la posó sobre la cicatriz.

Fue increíble.

La sanó por completo

-Listo, con esto ya no tendrás más migrañas

-Gracias

Pero pude percatarme de que algo en su expresión había cambiado, de pronto la seriedad dominó su cuerpo y me miró directamente

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Karin -respondí

-¿Karin?

-Un nombre común. -le dije -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Me miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Sakura

-¡¿Sakura?! -me exalté al instante, dando sin querer un paso hacia atrás.

No. Ella no podía ser la misma chica, ¿o sí? Era demasiado adulta en comparación con la Sakura que yo había visto en los recuerdos de Sasuke.

-Un nombre común, para una mujer común -me respondió antes de que yo pudiera seguir sacando conclusiones

_"Un nombre común, para una mujer común"_

Tenía sentido. Sakura era un nombre bastante popular. Una coincidencia me dije, una terrible y desastrosa coincidencia

-Es un placer conocerte -me dijo

-Igualmente -respondi, aunque ya no muy segura de seguir sonriendo con confianza

Ella se dió la vuelta entonces, dándome la espalda, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección de vuelta al pueblo del que habíamos salido. Después me habló con cautela

-Si vuelves a ver a Sasuke kun

-¡Ah! -me sobresalté al instante

-Dile que lo estaré esperando. Él ya sabe dónde -continuó y luego se volvió para mirarme de nuevo -Dile que lo seguiré esperando...

-¿Por qué? -murmuré en apenas un susurro, completamente congelada por la impresión

-Tenía que seguir entrenando -respondió

Y fue entonces que su "transformación" terminó

-¿Henge? -cuestioné al reconocer el ninjutsu que ella había estado usando

Ella ahora era la viva imagen de los recuerdos de Sasuke, una jovencita de apenas dieciseis años, cabello corto lacio. Se quitó las gafas y pude ver sus hermosos ojos de aguamarina

-Adiós Karin -me dijo

-¿Por qué? -volví a preguntar

Pero ella desapareció en una nube de humo y pétalos de Sakura

-¡¿Cómo sabías?! -grité con euforia al lugar vacío que ella antes había estado usando

Todo ése tiempo, había estado intentando hacer amistad con la mujer que siempre sería mi eterna rival por el amor de Sasuke, y sin siquiera saberlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya casi es la hora de partir

Regresé hasta la mañana del día siguiente. No me sentía con ánimos para regresar en cuanto mi supuesta rival se desvaneció frente de mí. Estaba furiosa y de nuevo estaba hecha un lío. Pasé la noche en una pensión y practicamente no dormí, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarme con ella.

-Tengo un mensaje para Sasuke -le respondí a Juugo quien fue el primero en recibirme -...de parte de Sakura

Él no tardó en percatarse de que no estaba emocionalmente estable.

-¿Qué ocurre Karin? -me cuestionó extrañamente preocupado

-La conocí -fue lo único que dije

Juugo me miró por un largo rato sin poder entender a quién me refería. Pero no tuvo que volver a preguntar en cuanto Suiguetsu hizo su aparición en el cuadro.

-Así que conociste a Sakura -declaró con sorna, como si toda la situación le causara gracia y yo me sorprendí de que actualmente él supiera algo de la chica

-Sí -pero no tenía deseos de escucharle el porqué sabía sobre la misma, poco menos me importaba

-¿Y qué clase de mujer era Sakura?

-Era una mujer común con un nombre común. -respondí intentando sonar desinteresada y aburrida, pero sin éxito; así que al final me limité a hablar la verdad -Una hermosa y peligrosa mujer que no puedes perder... Como un diabólico ángel, o quizás un angelical demonio

Formidable. Ésa era la palabra que se me ocurría para describirla. Sencillamente formidable. Inalcanzable.

Igual que Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Esperando les haya gustado, para aquéllos que lo adivinaron, síp, este capi está inspirado por cowboy bebop, sorry, pero simplemente no pude encontrar algo que encajara tan perfectamente, ni modo, me he vuelto plagiadora XD Pero igual creo que fue algo diferente jejeje

Ah! xcierto, si hay algo que les gustarìa que pasara en la historia dejen caer sus propuestas, pues eso me sirve para inspirarme cuando sufro de bloqueo mental y tmb les sirve para q tengan màs capis para leer en menos tiempo, jejeje!!!


	8. Parte7

Es algo triste recibir tan sólo una propuesta =(, pero bueno, al menos recibí algo jejeje, y como dicen que lo prometido es deuda, aquí incluyo ideas de nanadaliz0n (creo q así se escribe), en realidad iba a tomar sólo una, pero las tres me gustaron tanto que dije pq no?! jajajaja (aunq vendrán asta el next chap oh well...)

A ver cómo nos sale. Y sí, digo nos, pq ella cooperó con el punto de partida. Mil gracias amiga! (Eres una ella vdd? XD)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"IZAYOI"**

_**(La vida puede ser injusta algunas veces)**_

Encontré a Sasuke, o mejor dicho él nos encontró a nosotros. Los tres recibimos su orden.

-Es hora de ir rumbo a Konoha. Prepárense -nos ordenó

Se dió la vuelta al terminar y se dirigió rumbo a la entrada de la habitación, para tomar la capa que descansaba sobre la silla...

Suiguetsu y Juugo me miraron, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo pero...

_**(...y puede estar llena con odio y malicia)**_

Yo tenía algo de miedo... Temía a su respuesta. Así que aguardé. Con las palabras de Sakura bailando en mi mente, con el eco que hacía su voz en mi cabeza.

_-"Dile que siempre estaré esperando"_

Juugo y Suiguetsu se dedicaron a prepararse. Sasuke salió de la habitación justo en ese momento.

Y finalmente.

Tuve la fuerza y el coraje para hablarle.

_**(Pero siempre hay bien en la vida y a veces puede recompensarte.)**_

...

...

-Sasuke -le llamé y él se detuvo en su avance, me miró por encima de su hombro -tengo que hablar contigo -le dije

-¿Sobre qué? -cuestionó con algo de molestia y desinterés

...

...

_**(Valora lo que es más importante para ti ahora,)**_

...

...

...

...

-Ella dijo que te estaría esperando -le espeté, manteniendome firme en mis acciones, en mi voz, en mis emociones -dijo que tú sabrías dónde

-No tengo idea de quién estés hablando -respondió disponiéndose a avanzar, pero lo detuve en el acto

Sintiendome irritada, de que no fuera capaz de decirlo de otra manera.

...

...

...

...

...

_**(porque una vez que lo pierdes...)**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

-Me lo dijo una mujer, una mujer de nombre Sakura

Él se congeló ante mis palabras, sobresaltándose ante la mención de su eterna prometida; y yo pude sentir, incluso palpar el dolor en su pecho.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**puede que nunca lo recuperes...**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tenía idea de cómo habíamos terminado en este punto. Él pasó de largo y fingió no haberme escuchado, pretendió no haberse alarmado al escuchar mi mensaje, un mensaje especialmente para él de su querida Sakura. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan testarudo? Siempre considerando el odio como lo primordial antes que su felicidad, antes que cualquier otra cosa valiosa; ¿de verdad, de verdad no le importaba nada?

Extrañamente Suiguetsu me sonrió entonces, como si intentase darme ánimos, como si quisiera decir "trata de entenderlo", pero ¡¿cómo podía?! Éramos tan diferentes... ¿Qué habría hecho Sakura de ser yo?

_"Déjame curarte"_

"¡Un momento!" -pensé cuando finalmente me di cuenta

_"Con esto ya no tendrás más migrañas"_

"¡Esa maldita!" -grité interiormente con la furia palpitándome en el pecho. Pero pude distinguir otro sentimiento.

No. No era furia contra ella. Era impotencia. Ella estaba tan por delante de mí que me daban ganas de llorar ante mi ineptitud. Así había sido como ella se había dado cuenta de mi relación con Sasuke. Estaba en su naturaleza sanar, era una de las pequeñas e insignificantes cosas que ella podía hacer, como había dicho ella con sus propias palabras.

¡Qué tonta fui! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! ¡Ella vió sus propios recuerdos en mi cabeza! Cuando puso su palma en mi frente, ¡ella los vio! Sus propios recuerdos a través de los ojos de Sasuke... Así que busco otra posible fuente... la cicatriz... la mordida... ¡Ella sabía!

Ella cortó el vínculo...

Y eso me ponía furiosa...! Una vez más, ella llevaba la delantera...

_**¡Sakura!**_

...

...

Comencé a llorar...

Simplemente no pude evitarlo...

Tal vez, tal vez algo del sentimentalismo de Sakura se me había pegado, no lo sé, pero...

_(¡¡¡Me duele tanto!!!)_

Me duele. Me duele mucho. ¡Sasuke!

...

...

...

Así que me detuve. Deteniendo al resto conmigo al hacerlo.

-¿Qué sucede Karin? -Juugo sonaba preocupado, pero yo sólo quería hablar con una sola persona

-Sasuke espera, parece que Karin tiene algo malo

Así es Suiguetsu, algo está mal conmigo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Su voz. Ésa voz que me quemaba... Mis manos cubrían mi rostro, pero no importaba. Sabía que era él sin necesidad de mirarle. Podía sentir su calor invadiéndome, podía dibujar su chakra. Estaba justo frente a mí...

Y ya no pude contenerme.

-Tú la quieres, ¿no es verdad? -le dije y pude sentirle exaltarse ante mis palabras, al igual que el resto

_"Tú la amas"_

-¡Tú quieres estar con ella, ¿no es cierto?! -le grité con todo la fuerza de la que mi débil cuerpo era capaz de poseer

_"Tú la anhelas"_

-Entonces, ¿por qué? -le cuestioné, y ahora su semblante era inexpresivo, pero al mismo tiempo entre confuso y herido

_"¿Por qué no la alcanzas?"_

-¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué no me contestaba? En lugar de eso se giró de espaldas a mí, de modo que no pudiera ver su rostro, pero no importaba... ¡quería seguir provocándole, todo esto me irritaba!

"S_iempre estaré esperando"_

Recordé sus palabras y la fina expresión de añoranza en su mirada, la sonrisa cálida y triste tantas veces rechazada, y mi frustración se volvió casi tangible.

-Ella te está esperando, ¿cierto? ¡Ella siempre ha estado allí!

_"¿Por qué no te das cuenta?"_

-Sasuke!/Karin!

Me sobresalté. Habíamos gritado al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro. Y por fin le miré. Su cuerpo estaba temblando... mi corazón se afligió, al darme cuenta de lo que le dolía

-Mo io! (Déjalo) -gritó intentando sonar furioso, pero la voz le traicionó cuando se le quebró en un fino hilillo

_"¿Por qué..._

-Mo...io... (Déjalo así) -dijo en un tono casi inaudible, mientras negó lentamente con la cabeza

_...renuncias tan fácil?"_

-¡No puedo alcanzarla! -gritó finalmente

Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños, su rostro inclinado como si mirara el suelo, pero yo sabía que probablemente sus orbes estaban cerradas. Y su cuerpo aún se sacudía en pequeños temblores. Le miré asombrada, abriendo los ojos por completo y dejando resbalar las lágrimas, sin lograr emitir un sonido que no fuera el de mi respiración.

Aún con la unión cortada, aún cuando Sakura me había quitado el nexo con la mente de Sasuke. Aún así, pude decifrar sus pensamientos.

**"No puedo permitírmelo"**

-Tomé esa decisión hace mucho tiempo, y ya es demasiado tarde... -me dijo

**"No sé cómo regresar"**

-Ella espera que regrese alguien que ya no existe. -su voz recobró de pronto su tono normal -Claro que sé... ...¡claro que lo sé!... -gritó con frustración -Pero es mejor así. -susurró

-Pero! -traté de objetar

-Siempre creí, que podría aferrarme a ella del mismo modo en que ella se aferraba a mí. -sin embargo él me interrumpió y yo no pude continuar -Pero... cuando me reuní con mi hermano, aquélla vez hace cuatro años pude ver las diferencias

Yo sabía de qué recuerdo se trataba.

**"No soy digno de ella"**

-Yo elegí este camino. Y ahora debo avanzar con la carga.

El recuerdo de cuando ella le pidió que se quedara.

**"Esto lo hago por ella"**

-Los conozco bien a los dos... Y sé que aunque Sakura tratara de negarlo, ella tenía fuertes sentimientos por Naruto. Ellos se merecen el que yo les de esa oportunidad. -Elevó el semblante, como si pudiera ver dicha posibilidad dibujada en el aire -En un principio él siempre corría detrás de ella y quizá aún lo haga. Pero es fácil adivinar que las cosas terminarán a la inversa.

Yo recordaba bien esos temores.

**"Porque es lo único que puedo hacer"**

Ésas imágenes en su cabeza, ésos recuerdos en donde ambos reían. Naruto y Sakura. Juntos.

-Ella comenzará por notar lo mucho que ha madurado, sentirá una ingenua admiración por él. Se reirá de todas sus bromas porque de verdad le resultan graciosas. Y sufrirá cuando él sufra. -me dijo y pude notar la decepción en su voz -Hará hasta lo imposible por verle sonreír, y así, un detalle seguirá al otro. Más pronto que tarde, llegará el día en que una sonrisa de él sea suficiente para derretirla, para hacer saltar su corazón de gusto, el salir con él le causará la sensación de mil mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, y la idea de besarlo le quitará el sueño. Ella le anhelará con todas sus fuerzas.

Yo recordaba esos temores. El tenía miedo, porque había sido justo así como él se había enamorado de ella, porque sabía que lo mismo podría ocurrirle a ella para con Naruto. Porque él temía no serle suficiente. Y aunque lo hablara como si estuviese satisfecho con dicha resolución, yo sabía que ese era su mayor miedo.

**"Ella se enamorará de él"**

Eran sus pesadillas. Un mundo en el que él había sido completamente olvidado. Una Sakura completamente entregada a los brazos de Naruto, siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo, siempre brillando con esa espectacular fuerza. Y él podía aceptarlo... Feliz porque sus dos personas más importantes alcanzasen su felicidad, pero herido por no poder ser parte de ella, y al mismo tiempo consciente de que había sido su decisión.

-Sakura será incapaz de abandonar a Naruto, si el hacerlo feliz está en sus manos, estará dispuesta a hacerlo, porque así es como ella ama. Y sé bien que cuando lo haga, se hallará a sí misma siendo feliz. -Su cuerpo finalmente dejó de temblar y sus manos perdieron la fuerza, se relajó por completo, con la característica afligción latiendole en el pecho -Confío en que Naruto le corresponderá y sabrá cuidarla.

**"Por que él es diferente a mí"**

-Sé bien que él puede darle todo lo que ella desea.

Y de nuevo, yo recordaba ésas imágenes. Una Sakura caminando feliz de la mano de Naruto, quien sonreía aún más ampliamente. Dos jóvenes entregados en su devoción por el otro. Compartiendo un beso... compartiéndose más allá de eso...

**"Todo aquello que yo no puedo darle...**

Formando una familia... Una familia feliz, inalcanzable para alguien como él dedicado a la venganza...

-Deja a Sakura en paz. Deja que se desvanezca. Y déjala ser feliz. -dijo con tono solemne

**...todo aquello de lo que yo carezco"**

-Ésa fue mi decisión. Y eso planeo hacer hasta el final.

-Sasuke... -susurré su nombre porque era lo único que podía decir en voz alta.

Sentí mis pensamientos volver a invadir mi mente.

_"¿Por qué te das por vencido?_

-Si yo me alejo, sin duda ellos dos... -no completó la frase, sino que se quedó soñando con la respuesta, sus ojos perdidos en la posibilidad

_"¿Tan grande es tu amor por ellos?_

-Ella es la única capaz de dar la clase de amor que Naruto necesita para sanar. -concluyó -Ella... se entregará por completo a él... -más para sí mismo que para los demás, como si tratara de convencerse.

Como si tratara de luchar contra una voz interior que gritaba en su alma.

**"Por favor... nunca me abandones"**

Pero Sasuke... ella está justo al lado tuyo.

Parpadeó logrando salir de su propio trance, como si de pronto hubiese despertado y no se hubiese percatado de nuestra presencia sino hasta entonces. Volvió a recuperar su compostura, y poniéndose la capa para salir nos dijo:

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo. Es hora de partir -en ese tono tan característico de él, tan desligado de emociones.

Sentí que tenía ya todas las piezas del rompecabezas y ahora sólo me quedaba armarlo. Sólo eso. Mis lágrimas se secaron una vez resbalaron de mis mejillas, y mi templanza volvió a mi cuerpo. Fue cuando yo también establecí mis límites

-Bien. No preguntaré más sobre Sakura, o Naruto... -le dije recuperando mi indiferencia para con él

-Hn -él sólo se burló satisfecho

_"Si vuelves a ver a Sasuke kun... __Dile que siempre lo estaré esperando"_

Pero el amor de Sakura era tan inquebrantable como para desvanecerse con su egoísmo y su orgullo, Sasuke no podría ganar esta partida

-Sólo te dejaré saber algo. -le advertí y él me devolvió la mirada

-Karin, ya déjalo -escuché a Suiguetsu rogar detrás de mí, pero no le di importancia

Tenía que hacerle entender a este cabeza dura que tenía frente a mí, algo que involucraba mis propios sentimientos

-Cuando una mujer ama a un hombre, con tanta intensidad, jamás deja de esperarle. -Él entrecerró los ojos, analizando mi advertencia y la determinación brilló en los míos. De pronto me sentía segura al expresarme -Jamás Sasuke. -gruñí las palabras -Incluso si tú nunca regresas, ésa chica está determinada a esperarte por siempre

-...

Él simplemente desvió la mirada, ésa mirada que yo sabía estaba dibujando el recuerdo de ella en su mente

_**"Sakura"**_

-...Será una larga espera, tal vez en vano... pero no se rendirá -concluí

**"Me alegro..."**

Y pude permitir el que mi rostro se iluminara contento cuando pude detectar la sonrisa casi imperceptible, en las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke. yo había entendido su último pensamiento. Y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Si ya terminaste con las trivialidades prepárate para partir. -me dijo comenzando de nuevo a avanzar -Lo mismo va para el resto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avanzamos sin detenernos rumbo a Konoha. Avanzamos con tanta rapidez, que incluso podía sentir la desesperación de Sasuke como si fuera la mía propia. Quizá ya no podía leer su mente, pero todavía podía identificar sus emociones, y debido a la previa unión, sabía que él tenía más que cualquier otra cosa, la desesperación de comprobar el que Naruto estaba bien al igual que Sakura. Pain se había dirigido a Konoha antes que nosostros, si Naruto perdía el Kyuubi él moriría al instante, por eso no descansamos lo que debimos haber hecho, y no nos detuvimos a pesar de lo largo del camino.

Él tenía que comprobar que estaban bien. Era tan inmaduro. Tan ilógico.

Así que mientras volábamos por los árboles y nos acercábamos cada vez más a ese destino incierto, divagué en la profundidad de las respuestas de Sasuke. Pude darme cuenta entonces, porqué Sakura...

Había una razón por la que sólo podía ser Sakura. Ella era la única con la determinación suficiente para lograrlo.

_"Algún día tal vez, si me perdonas, podamos abrazar el sueño que tenías"_

Ésas habían sido las palabras de Sasuke durante su fiebre, pero yo ya sabía que eran tan sinceras y honestas, porque lo había visto en sus sueños, en su mente, lo había sentido como si hubiese sido mi propio deseo... Él tenía el mismo sueño que ella, él compartía las mismas esperanzas que esos dos.

Ser el mejor por sobretodos mas no pasar por encima de los demás. Y formar una familia.

_"Acabar con la soledad"_

Había dicho Naruto en sus recuerdos... Era la razón, por la que ella era tan perfecta para esos dos.

_"Creamos en él"_

Me había pedido su Sakura interna y hasta entonces comprendí el significado que yacía en esa oración.

Ellos estuvieron solos.

_**(Ella no)**_

Era por eso que había sido elegida. Era la única capaz de darles el calor que ellos necesitaban para vivir. Porque aunque quizá no siempre había sido feliz, sabía el sabor del amor de familia, de la calidez del hogar. Los conocía todos, y por tanto era capaz de darlos.

Ella era la luz que necesitaban.

_**(La única que podía entenderlos)**_

Que podía abrazarlos.

Que les sonreiría con ese amor que ellos tanto extrañaban, que tanto anhelaban tener.

La que lloraría incansables lágrimas por ambos.

La única dispuesta a esperarlos.

Siempre constante.

Siempre como una madre. Siempre al pendiente de ellos

Siempre como una amante. Dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos.

Ella era, su Sakura.

_**(Su primavera)**_

Una flor que nunca se marchitaría.

Aún ahora, él le anhela.

Aún ahora, él espera por ella.

_"No me olvides"_

...

Es lo que ruega

_..._

_"No me olvides"_

_..._

Y a la esperanza, él se aferra...

...porque es lo único que puede hacer.

**_(...)_**

Lloré entonces... interiormente... ¡cuánto anhelaba el poder alcanzarle! Y al mismo tiempo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder hacerlo feliz, y por eso...

Sólo por eso...

Si era ella entonces estaba bien... Lo dejaría ir. Lo dejaría ir sin titubear, sin importar el que terminara envuelta en la soledad...

_**(Sólo por eso...!!)**_

-¡Sasuke!

Me vi obligada a salir de mis pensamientos, cuando finalmente nos detuvimos. "Tobi" nos esperaba para darnos una desconcertante noticia

-No tiene caso que vayas a Konoha. -nos dijo -Ya que ha sido destruida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mil gracias por los reviews... sigo algo impactada por el capi nuevo q salió del manga... creo que aunque sabía q sakura terminaría confesándosele a naruto, no esperaba que fuera así; falta ver ahora q más le responde el rubio a nuestra pelirosa y q rayos pasará con sasuke... so... actualizaré probablemente dentro de una semana =D

ja ne!


	9. Parte8

Les debo a todos una ENORME disculpa, dije que actualizaría en una semana y esa semana se convirtió en meses (bueno quizá no tanto =P), pero es q a parte de perder la inspiración el rumbo del manga me tiene bastante sakda de onda =S y no sabía por dónde seguirle, eso y q tuve que hacer un par de pendientes por ahí que me salieron como es costumbre de finales de año.

Oh bueno, mínimo espero que este capítulo me permita su perdón XD LOL

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece lamentablemente =( Aunque no veo la necesidad de que se los diga considerando q ya todos lo saben... lol

* * *

IZAYOI

-Es un poco tarde para ir a Konoha ahora -había dicho Tobi -Tu meta es inútil ahora, qué mal -se burló

Habíamos sido detenidos en nuestro avance a Konoha.

***

"Maldita sea" -me dije mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace a penas unas horas.

***

-¿Qué quieres decir? -cuestionó Sasuke

-Konohagakure no existe más -declaró en tono solemne.

Y pude sentir el corazón de Sasuke alarmarse...

***

Así que ahora nos dirigíamos al reino de la nieve y los samurais en busca de Danzou.

"Doblemente maldita sea" -maldecí

Aunque quizá no habia sido tan terrible. Sasuke al menos había podido verificar (hasta cierto punto) que Naruto seguía con vida y se encontraba sano y salvo al igual que el resto de su equipo.

"EX, EX EQUIPO" -me recordé mentalmente.

Como decía.

Mis pobres piernas estaban terriblemente cansadas de tener que andar corriendo de un lado a otro. En serio, para estas alturas no me sorprendería tener la línea de las mismas marcadas mejor que las de cualquier super modelo, pero ése no era el tema. Sasuke se estaba comportando peculiarmente caprichoso. Pero realmente ¡¿qué había de nuevo en eso?!

Suspiré mentalmente.

Nada. No había nada de nuevo en su comportamiento. Si acaso cada vez me resultaba más estúpido... Pero al menos no tan estúpido como lo era yo. Albergando la esperanza de que aquéllos dos pudieran traerlo de vuelta, era tan absurdo. Y más ahora que avanzábamos en dirección opuesta a esa salvación.

Y de pronto no pude evitar dejarme envolver por mi desesperanza.

"¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió en Konoha?!"

Sasuke había hecho la misma pregunta...

***

-Uno de mis seguidores, Pain, destruyó la villa -comenzó a explicar Tobi -Pero debido a que tú y Pain han hecho tanta conmoción, los cinco Kages han comenzado a moverse.

Nos contó toda la historia. Detalle a detalle nos dijo sólo lo más importante. Y eso desde luego era...

-¡¿Naruto?!

Naruto se había vuelto más fuerte que Sasuke. Eso había dicho el aloe vera... pero, ¿era verdad? No podía imaginarme a nadie más fuerte que Sasuke...

Sasuke...

-Heh!, no importa nada de eso -respondió con aire digno y despreocupado pero yo sabía que así como había algo de alivio en su corazón al descubrir que sus personas más importantes estaban a salvo, también había algo de envídia en él

Yo recordaba ése sentimiento, pues lo había vivido y sentido a través de su mente.

De nuevo Naruto lo había superado...

***

"¿O tal vez no?" -me cuestioné

-Karin, mantente atenta a los guardias -me ordenó Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡¿yo voy también?! -me quejé sintiéndome desfallecer en cualquier momento

-Ahora es cuando más necesitamos de tus habilidades

¡Al diablo mis habilidades! Estaba cansada, estaba harta de tanto maldito drama. ¡De verdad!, ¿de verdad todo se iba a acabar tan pronto nos deshaciéramos de Danzou?

Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser así. Definitivamente no. Aún quedaban los otros dos ancianos. ¡Ah demonios!

* * *

Siempre

_sin importar qué tan diferentes puedan ser las personas_,

he sabido que

_sin importar lo buenas que sean algunas personas,_

hay algo por lo que siempre se caracterizan los ninjas

_la traición._

Cuando algo interfiere en sus planes, cuando se ven forzados a seguir dogmas ajenos a sus principios o (en el caso de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) en contra de sus sentimientos, se revelan en contra de sus líderes.

Y es debido a eso que pasamos de intentar hacer un ataque sorpresa a escondernos detrás del muro de un balcón.

Un poco patético si me lo preguntan.

-No servirá de nada, son demasiados! -me quejé desde nuestro pequeño escondite -nos encontrarán y capturarán sin duda!

-Ese maldito de Zetsu -se quejó ahora Suiguetsu sin prestarme atención -no olvidaré esto

Pero había algo que me tenía ligeramente confusa. Sasuke había decidido enfrentarlos a todos por su cuenta, objetando que no era necesario el que interfiriéramos ya que eso sólo lo retrasaría más. ¡Vaya arrogancia! Aparte de que según él, tenía un poder que quería comprobar, el mismo poder del que había estado haciendo alarde durante nuestra pequeña recuperación en la fortaleza de Akatsuki.

No pude vencer a mi curiosidad y terminé viendo la pelea de forma cuidadosa para que no me descubrieran.

"¿Los samurais pueden controlar el chakra también?"

Bueno, al menos había algo que valía la pena de todo este terrible dolor en el trasero, por así decirlo. Viajar y tener la oportunidad de ver todas estas peleas, de descubrir a todos esos rivales, fueran ninjas o no; era algo con lo que jamás habría podido soñar en mi pequeña prisión con Orochimaru, a pesar de la gran admiración que sentía por aquél difunto hombre, no cambiaría esta experiencia por nada del mundo.

-Karin, necesito que ubiques a Danzou

La voz de Juugo me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Pero qué hay de los samurais? -renegué negándome a dejar luchar a Sasuke solo

Después de todo, el hecho de que entendiera los sentimientos de la fastidiosa de Sakura no significaba que olvidaría los míos propios

-Yo me encargaré de ellos -me aseguró mi ahora pequeño compañero -necesito que encuentres a Danzou

Podía entenderlo. Después de todo, ése era el verdadero objetivo de Sasuke, matar a Danzou, cumplir su venganza, el resto eran sólo meras distracciónes

-¡Ah!

Al menos eso creí.

-Demonios, le dije que no los matara -dijo Suiguetsu

Mi cuerpo se heló al sentir esa presencia. Ni siquiera podía voltear a verlo. No podía. El miedo que sentía ante esa energía era tan grande...

"El chakra de Sasuke... es diferente"

Sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse en temblores... ¿De verdad, Naruto era más fuerte que esto?

"Nunca lo había visto así antes...es incluso más oscuro, que la segunda etapa del sello maldito y mucho más... frío"

La sensación era tan terrible que no podía moverme. Si no fuera porque sentí el chakra del Raikage en ese momento, probablemente no habría sido capaz de soltarme de ése trance.

Y al final, me animé a mirar.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta, cuando por fin hube reaccionado, mis compañeros ya estaban envueltos en la lucha.

Sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. El enemigo era impresionante, y lo peor: no estaba solo. Nuestro grupo se veía incluso aún más pequeño ante la magnificiencia de nuestro contrincante. Por un instante dude de que fuéramos capaces de salir de ahí con vida. Juugo y Suiguetsu, exactamente en ese orden, habían salido al rescate de Sasuke y por un escaso segundo, mi corazón saltó alegre ante el hecho de que formáramos un verdadero equipo.

¿Qué tan importante se había vuelto Sasuke para nosotros?

Mucho.

¿Lo suficiente como para arriesgar nuestras vidas en combate a cambio de la suya?

Así era por desgracia.

¿Era esto el sentimiento de una familia?

Probablemente no, ya que él no sentía lo mismo...

Él sólo había tenido una familia.

Era estúpido y absurdo el estar teniendo ése tipo de pensamientos en un momento como ése, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un terrible presentimiento de que algo saldría peor de lo que hubiera podido ser capaz de temer. Y como queriendo justificar mi predicción, la espada de Suiguetsu fue rota en un simple ataque de nuestro enemigo.

Íbamos perdiendo la batalla y ya no pude mirar más.

Me senté de espaldas al muro del balcón en el que estaba, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos y recargando el rostro sobre mis rodillas, mientras la adrenalina se dispersaba por todo mi cuerpo en la reacción infundida por el miedo, y para colmo, estaba ese sensor Shi casi igual a mí con ellos, si intentaba ubicar a Danzou revelaría mi posición...

Hice lo único que podía hacer en una situación como ésa

"Tendré que ocultar mi chakra" -me dije sin perder un minuto y haciéndolo de inmediato

Era una de las pequeñas e insignificantes cosas que era capaz de hacer, me reí recordando a la fastidiosa de Sakura, oh bueno, al menos en esta ocasión me era más que útil.

Así que esperé.

El control de Juugo acabó por desaparecer y gracias a él Sasuke fue capaz de dejar fuera del camino a ése sensor. Vi ese momento como una oportunidad para encontrar a Danzou pero...

Juugo fue el primero en caer.

"¡No puede ser, su chakra!"

Suiguetsu fue el segundo en ser derrotado

-¿Soy tan débil en contra de truenos? -pero aún así no perdía su sonrisa... ese idiota.

Y el Raikage dió un terrible ataque a Sasuke, quien ahora yacía en el suelo.

"El chakra del Raikage sigue creciendo, estos son niveles de bestias sagradas" -me alarmé

¿Era este nuestro final?

"AMATERASU!!"

No. No lo era. Y ése era justo el problema.

Sasuke se recuperó haciendo mi corazón latir acelerado, entre excitación y alivio... Se defendía tan bien... logrando esquivar cada uno de sus golpes, pero el Raikage era bastante veloz y formidable también; creí que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke recibiera un golpe pero...

-"Un escudo de flamas negras, perfecto!, ahora estará protegido incluso si no puede moverse igual de rápido que el Raikage" -pensé ante la osadía de Sasuke en usar ese increíble poder como si se tratase de un juego de niños

Cuánto me lamenté por haberme alegrado por ello después...

-¡Sasuke!

Sasuke yacía en el suelo, aún defendiéndose con las llamas negras del amaterasu; mientras que el Raikage dió un salto para propiciar un buen golpe a mi compañero, un ataque letal sin duda.

Cerré los ojos, no podía mirar, mentalmente rezara porque de alguna manera se terminara aquél enfrentamiento...

...

...

...

Y de pronto, mis oraciones fueron escuchadas, el ataque fue detenido... Arena rodeaba el lugar y se movía como si tuviese voluntad propia. Sasuke e recuperó de inmediato, girándose para ver al dueño de aquél ejemplar jutsu

-Gaara del desierto -murmuró reconociéndole al igual en que lo hice yo.

...

_"Gaara"_

...

En los recuerdos de Sasuke, la imagen de un Gaara más niño bailaba como una advertencia, una especie de alarma silenciosa. En una ocasión, Gaara se había enfrentado a Sasuke alegando que ambos tenían la misma mirada llena de odio y desesperanza. Sin embargo, al verlo ahora frente a mí, pude percibir que su semblante era tranquilo quizá hasta amable.

Era increíble.

Que Naruto hubiese sido capaz de cambiar ese sentimiento en el corazón del pelirrojo, y que al mismo tiempo fuera incapaz de convencer a su mejor amigo, su Sasuke...

Traté de no darle importancia a aquéllo entonces y me dediqué a aprovecharla confusión para ubicar a Danzou, logrando encontrarlo con éxito, ahora sólo debía darle el mensaje a Sasuke, pero estando rodeado por todos esos chakras poderosos, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Y tal como lo temí todos se unieron en un sólo ataque en contra de Sasuke, sin embargo, él logró salir ileso...

-Gaara, mi defensa es aún más absoluta que la tuya -le dijo Sasuke

Una extraña figura esqueletica, de enorme tamaño apareció detrás de Sasuke, éste era el demonio que tanto había temido tener que ver...

"Estos chakras, éste no es el Sasuke de siempre... es demasiado frío!" -me alarmé mentalmente sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía

-El tercer poder... Susano

Y como para hacer aún más alarde de su poder, golpeó con fuerza una de las bases de los múltiples pilares del salón. El balcón en el que yo me encontraba no tardó en desplomarse por completo

-Aaaahhh!!! -grité asustada, temiendo chocar contra el suelo, pero esa mano envuelta en aquél terrible chakra me salvó, para lanzarme después hacia un área segura contra la que choqué con fuerza -...¡!

Mas al abrir mis ojos, la imagen frente a mí hubiese preferido no verla

-¿Has localizado a Danzou?! -me preguntó esperando que mi respuesta fuera afirmativa

Yo me recompuse de inmediato para afirmar a su pregunta.

-Sí -le dije y él me miró por encima de su hombro

-Llévame con él -me ordenó

Algo se sentía completamente diferente del Sasuke que yo conocía.

-¿Qué hay de Juugo y Suiguetsu?, sus chakras todavía

-Déjalos, tengo que encontrar a Danzou! -me espetó y yo sólo pude sentirme pequeña y acorralada -¡Apresúrate y llévame con él! -me ordenó mirándome directamente, había odio en su mirada.

-De, de acuerdo -acepté -"¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Sasuke?" -pensé para mí, incapaz por una vez de responderle algo en contra.

* * *

No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba nuestro enemigo. Yo permanecí alejada de la conmoción, después de todo estar dentro de la batalla no era mi trabajo, al menos no en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Al instante en que aparecimos en el lugar, Sasuke fue atacado y al parecer nuestro objetivo planeaba usar esa conmoción para salir del encuentro también.

Bueno, no iba a permitirlo.

-Sasuke, Danzou se está escapando!

Él de inmediato se apresuró a perseguirlo

-Karin, sígueme! -me ordenó, más que nada porque me necesitaba para rastrearlo, pero bueno eso era mejor que nada.

Estuvimos a punto de salir y conseguir nuestro objetivo, pero un jutsu de estilo agua nos lo impidió. Fue allí que me percaté de la presencia de la hermosa mujer de ojos celeste y cabello castaño (claro que no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta)

-Parece que el clan Uchiha tiene hombres apuestos -habló ella sacándome de mi ensoñación

Oh demonios, así que era de ese tipo de mujer. Ultimamente éramos muchas en el planeta, al menos yo tenía un poco más de decencia que ella.

-Un hombre apuesto... haa, qué desperdicio -exclamó intentando sonar desilusionada -Pero te daré un beso para que me recuerdes

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! -le respondí de inmediato -Una vieja como tú no tiene derecho a actuar de forma seductora!!

Pero como si me hiciera caso, de hecho era como que me ignoraba por completo. Aunque no la culpo, nadie que tenga a Sasuke en su presencia puede concentrarse en algo más que él. Lástima que ultimamente se mostraba carente de emociones.

Las cosas volvieron a ponerse turbias. La pelea comenzó esta vez en contra de quien asumí era la Mizukage

"No, eso otra vez" -me quejé mentalmente en cuanto lanzó su ninjutsu anterior

Demonios. Parecía que el día de hoy mi destino era ser lanzada de un lado a otro conforme se sucedían las peleas. Terminé irremediablemente en el suelo de nuevo. Mi pobre cuerpo no estaba hecho para esto, pensé. Me recompuse como pude, sin ser capaz aún de erguirme por completo. Sasuke había sido lanzado fuera de la habitación y la Mizukage salió detrás de él.

No podía sentir su chakra y por un momento temí que hubiera muerto.

_"Si vuelves a ver a Sasuke..."_

Involuntariamente volví a pensar en Sakura y aquella petición que me había hecho a penas un día atrás

_"...dile que siempre estaré esperando"_

Era ridículo para alguien como yo. Pero de pronto me encontré temiendo el ser incapaz de cumplir esa promesa, porque se sentía como si se lo hubiese prometido. Secretamente había aceptado estar cerca de él y mantenerlo con vida a toda costa, sin importar lo que tuviese que sufrir para lograrlo, y también, porque una parte de mí quería ver ése reencuentro entre esos dos. Quería saber cómo eran las cosas realmente entre esos dos. Necesitaba saber la diferencia real entre ella y yo.

Aún podía sentir su chakra, y se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más débil. Pero mientras siguiera atrapado dentro de aquél jutsu no había forma de que pudiera acercarme a él. Me sentí frustrada pues supuse que en mi lugar, Sakura habría encontrado algo productivo que hacer... pero yo...

-Estos chakras!! -exclamé con alarma, pues el chakra de Zetsu se estaba regenerando.

Pude sentir cómo el chakra de Sasuke se regeneraba de pronto. Fue entonces que el jutsu de la Mizukage se deshizo y Sasuke salió de aquella trampa, aunque lucía aún algo débil y quizá hasta aturdido

-Sasuke, estás bien?! -le pregunté desde mi posición, aún incapaz de acercarme a él.

Esta vez, fue el Tsuchikage quien atacó. Quién hubiera pensado que ese anciano tenía tanta fuerza!, de nuevo salí disparada por la intensidad del ataque y de nuevo caí al suelo. Estaba comenzando a hartarme de esto, y ni siquiera estaban Juugo y Suiguetsu conmigo para evitar sentirme aún más inservible y sola.

Cuando me recuperé vi al Tsuchikage lanzar un certero ataque en contra de Sasuke y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía entonces

-¡¡Sasuke!!

_"Si vuelves a ver a Sasuke..."_

Pero su presencia se desvaneció en ese momento...

-El chakra de Sasuke desapareció...

_"Si vuelves a verlo..."_

-No, no puede ser...

Sentí mis lágrimas comenzar a formarse en las cuencas de mis ojos... no quería tener que enfrentarme a esa realidad, no aún, no así.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? -escuché al Raikage preguntar

-Lo reduje a pedazos -respondió el Tsuchikage

-¿qué?! ése era mi trabajo!! -se quejó pero a mí podría importarme menos

-Todavía tienes una oportunidad -se escuchó de pronto la voz de Tobi y eso sólo podía significar una cosa -así que deja de patalear Raikage

-Sasuke!

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara

-Sasuke!! -sonreí aliviada al verlo y sentir su chakra

Tobi, o mejor dicho Madara, lo llevaba a cuestas. Como era su costumbre, hizo las debidas presentaciones, ante la audiencia incrédula a su declaración, después de todo era casi imposible el concebir que el antiguo líder del clan Uchiha y fundador de Konohagakure estuviese vivo y tan aparentemente buenas condidciones.

Desde luego que la respuesta no se hizo esperar. El primero en atacar fue el Raikage. Pero del mismo modo en que había ocurrido con el ataque de Sasuke, Madara pareció haber desvanecido del lugar por el instante en que el golpe estuvo por hacer contacto.

Fue entonces cuando su ojo derecho, el único a la vista, terminó por absorber el cuerpo de Sasuke.

No me gustó en absoluto la dirección que había tomado la situación. Traté de escapar por mi cuenta entonces, moviéndome por el suelo, pero él se percató al instante de mi vano intento.

-Ve a curar a Sasuke. -le escuché ordenarme al tiempo en el que me succionó a mí también.

-¡!

Estaba asustada y alarmada, tenía mucho miedo. No sabía que estaba pasando y una sensación parecida al mareo inundó mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estamos? -cuando abrí los ojos me descubrí sobre una superficie plana -¿--dónde estamos?

El lugar era como una habitación infinita llena de un vacío extraño y al mismo tiempo no. Había varias figuras rectangulares que llenaban el extraño lugar, pero no detecté sonido alguno, ni tampoco otra presencia además de la nuestra.

Hasta que de pronto escuché el eco de una voz que conocía bastante bien

_Kiba, tengo que pedirte un favor_

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿quién habló?" -no podía dar crédito a lo que oía

_Voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke_

-Un momento, yo conozco esa voz -me dije al fin reconociéndola e intentando agudizar aún más el oído para poder determinar de dónde provenía, aunque sin éxito alguno.

_Y necesito tu ayuda -_concluyó la voz endemoniadamente angelical

-Sakura?!

* * *

A/N: Oh complicaciones q da la vida!!! Sakura q demonios vas a hacer?! nu sé... tengo la leve sospecha de q morirás en el intento XD

Oh well, tal vez así el menso de naruto la pague por negar sus sentimientos tmb LOL

ja ne!


	10. Parte9

IZAYOI

_Si todo hubiese sido tan fácil como darse por vencida._

----------

Sakura, había escuchado la voz de Sakura...

¿Vendría detrás de Sasuke? ¡¿qué acaso estaba loca?!

----------

_Pero la realidad siempre ha estado diseñada para darte un fuerte golpe en la cara y quebrarte todas tus esperanzas._

***

Sasuke seguía inconsciente. Yo debía lograr curarlo de alguna manera, pero debía esperar hasta que éste decidiera estar lo mínimamente consciente, de otro modo, todos mis esfuerzos serían inútiles.

¿Qué no lo habían sido ya?

A juzgar por la apariencia del lugar, supuse que ya no estaba en el mundo en el que había vivido toda mi vida. Aquí extrañamente no podía sentir nada más fuera de nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo era como estar conectada con todo. Absurdo y contradictorio, lo admito, pero así eran las cosas.

-Haaa -suspiré cansada

Debía darme prisa, no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneceríamos encerrados aquí, así como tampoco sabía si al ser liberados nos encontraríamos en un lugar a salvo o tendríamos que enfrentarnos con algún nuevo obstáculo.

-Haaa -suspiré de nuevo sintiéndome agobiada -"si al menos Suigetsu y Juugo estuvieran aquí"

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que no disfrutaba de estar sola con Sasuke bajo éstas circunstancias. Todo era confuso y deprimente. Al menos en compañía de los otros dos el ambiente sería más ligero. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de seducir a Sasuke en cuanto éste despertara. Aún tenía demasiado fresco el recuerdo de su semblante lleno de odio, de esa persona irreconocible ante mis ojos. Ni siquiera Orochimaru me proporcionó tal miedo...

-Sasuke

Le miré directamente con algo de pena y miedo, emociones que en ese momento no pude reconocer como mías, pero no importaba, en esa realidad tan absurda nada tenía sentido. Mi mano se deslizó por la silueta de su rostro y mis ojos comenzaron a añorarle, añorar aquella persona solitaria y fría pero a la vez amable. Y, al hacerlo, me pregunté si ante los ojos de Sakura la imagen sería la misma, o de si, por el contrario, ella repudiaría lo que tenía en frente.

Me reí entonces. Quedamente, por lo bajo.

¡Cuánto había deseado yo alejarme de mis odiosos compañeros! ¡Y mirenme ahora! ¡Añorando el no encontrarme sola con el ser de mi afecto!

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

Niña tonta. ¿Qué puedes hacer para traerlo de vuelta? Tú que fuiste incapaz de detenerlo al partir.

-¡Ah! -exclamé sobresaltada apartando mi mano de su rostro.

El recuerdo de aquella molesta niña bailó en mi mente y una idea se formó en mi cabeza. Yo podía curar a Sasuke aún si éste estaba inconsciente. Había absorbido el chakra de Sakura cuando ésta me había curado, y estaba segura de que aún quedaba algo de éste intacto en mi organismo. Con mi habilidad, podría usarlo en mi beneficio, al menos lo suficiente como para lograr que Sasuke recuperara la consciencia.

Puse manos a la obra. Y, por mucho que lo detestara, me concentré en recupera cada gota de su chakra y concentrarlo en las puntas de mis dedos; a pesar de la dificultad que esto representaba pude hacerlo con éxito. Era poco, pero sería suficiente.

Levanté a Sasuke acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo, y luego lentamente posicioné mi mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho, en donde las yemas de mis dedos rozaron su fina piel blanca trasmitiendo el rezago del chakra de su adorado cerezo.

-mmh... -Sasuke se quejó un poco al sentir el calor emanar de mis dedos y traspasarle la piel

El contacto duró poco, pues era a penas una chispa lo que había sido capaz de rescatar. Pero el resultado fue el deseado. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de ser capaz de mantenerlos abiertos sin problema.

Yo sonreí ampliamente al verle, de modo que mi rostro se iluminó y más al sentir su mirada posarse en mi rostro.

-Sasuke! -exclamé animada y con los ojos llenándoseme de lágrimas de felicidad

Pero la felicidad que a penas comenzaba palparse en mis ojos no fue capaz de arraigarse en mi pecho. Por el contrario, mi corazón se estrujó ante la punzada de dolor que sentí al escucharle nombrar su nombre de nuevo.

-Sakura...?

...

...

_Sakura_

_..._

_..._

_¡¡¿Sakura?!!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Las lágrimas derramaron por mis mejillas entonces_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_...  
_

Había sido una pregunta, pero no para corroborar que se tratase de ella, sino cuestionando el porqué se encontraba allí, justo en un momento como ese. Por un instante pensé en corregirle, en hacerle notar su error y destruir su pequeña fantasía, de gritarle como antes y hacerle sentir toda mi rabia y mi dolor.

Pero mi boca no emitió sonido alguno. Mi corazón se negaba rotundamente a causarle una desilusión sin importar lo mucho que aquello pudiera dolerme.

-Sakura? -volvió a insistir, pero esta vez como comprobando el que yo estuviera bien

Mis ojos sólo se dedicaron a seguir derramando las lágrimas ahora envueltas en un nuevo sentimiento tan contradictoriamente familiar

-Vaya si eres molesta, todo el tiempo estás llorando -se quejó él y yo oculté mi rostro entre mis manos

-Lo siento -sollozé sumergida ahora en mi nuevo papel -_Sasuke kun_

***

Durante todo el rato que estuve llorando.

_Él no dijo nada_

Sollozando como aquella jovencita ridículamente femenina y frágil.

_Él no dijo nada_

Esperó pacientemente a que mi lamento terminara. Limpie las últimas lágrimas de mi rostro y posé mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras mis ojos le miraban aún con la tristeza brillando en ellos. Él me devolvió la mirada.

-Lo siento -me dijo tomándome por sorpresa

-¡! -yo me sobresalté confundida

-Pero aún no puedo regresar -me dijo -todavía tengo un asunto pendiente por resolver, antes de poder regresar -me aseguró pero luego su rostro reflejó duda -no voy a mentirte, es probable que no regrese nunca

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y aún a pesar de que sentí una sensación de alivio, el sentimiento de angustia que me envolvió al segundo después supo hacer que me olvidara de mi pequeña fantasía; pues lo contrario al cumplimiento de aquélla promesa sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Piensas erradicar el clan Uchiha?

Por un momento el silencio se hizo y nuestras miradas se retaban la una a la otra. Finalmente él suspiró derrotado

-No

El alivio volvió a mi cuerpo

-Me gustaría fusionarme contigo antes de que me llegue la hora

Mi corazón se destrozó ante sus palabras

-Desde que comencé a perseguir a mi nueva presa (yo sabía que se refería a Danzou), no he parado de sentirme egoísta -me dijo -habría deseado entregarte a Naruto, pero mi corazón no soportaría tanta angustia -me confesó

-¿Qué pretendes lograr? -cuestioné con el tono algo severo

Si había entendido bien, haría que su estirpe siguiera viva al crear a un heredero pero no tenía intenciones de salir vivo de su venganza. Entonces, ¿dónde quedaba el amor que profesaba a Sakura? ¿Se había convertido por completo en un egoísta incapaz de amar?

Yo rogaba porque no. Y él por suerte, escuchó mis oraciones.

Se giró hasta tenerme de frente por completo. Su mano izquierda se elevó a la altura de mi rostro, para depositar una suave caricia en él. Yo me sentí morir ante su roce.

-No me odies por favor -rogó y la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, el dolor era casi palpable hasta para mí -Pero no puedo darte más que eso -sonrió levemente como si se estuviese disculpando -confió tanto en ti que me entrego a pedirte este capricho, ingenuamente creo que sólo así pode probarte mía y no apartarme de ti nunca; no deseo compartirte. Pero también debo ser realista, si te quedas conmigo, no tendrás un futuro; aún así no quiero entregarte a nadie más, no quiero que seas feliz con nadie más. ¿Está mal que desee esto?

-No -me apresuré a responder aún antes de considerar la respuesta; pero sentí que aquella palabra sería la misma que habría elegido ella

Sasuke se rió por lo bajo ante mi respuesta, ligeramente divertido por ella, terriblemente culpable por provocarme esos delirios o mejor dicho a Sakura

-Tú y Naruto siempre han sido iguales -dijo -nunca se dan por vencidos, siempre tan insistentes, por eso los detesto tanto -confesó

Y fue la primera vez que entendí, que al decir eres un fastidio en realidad quería decir me agradas... Y fue la primera vez que descubrí que jamás se había referido de esa forma a mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

Era un momento robado... pues era su momento...

A pesar de que mi semblante se frunció un poco, ya no expresé mi coraje. Sakura, había dejado un exceso de su chakra en mi ser a propósito, como si supiera el que yo sería tan osada como para usarlo en mi beneficio, y como reacción contraria, ella lograría su objetivo de lograr alcanzar a Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura -volvió a llamarme mientras volvía a acariciar mi rostro -pase lo que pase no voy a olvidarte, ni a ti ni a Naruto, ni siquiera a Kakashi -prometió -hiciste un buen trabajo -halagó a su pequeña flor -siempre fuiste del tipo genjutsu, pero jamás imaginé que caería presa tuya -se burló

Y yo sólo pude seguir llorando, sintiendo que mi comportamiento también estaba siendo envuelto por la esencia de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke kun -le dije tomando la mano con la que me acariciaba el rostro y apretándola con fuerza, animándome a hacer una última súplica que no sólo era la de ella pero también la mía -No cierres tus ojos a la luz -le pedí y su semblante se enserió entonces, pero aún así continué -No te entregues a la oscuridad

_"Iré a buscar a Sasuke"_

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Sakura -intentó disuadirme

Pero mi determinación era más fuerte que su necedad; y mi subconsciente recordaba el eco de la voz distante de Sakura, la advertencia en sus palabras.

-Porque si lo haces, Sasuke kun -le dije, mirándolo al fin a los ojos mientras comencé a sentir la ilusión desvanecers. Mi rostro se enserió entonces.

_"Y necesito tu ayuda"_

-No tendré más remedio que matarte... -sollocé pero con la voz firme y sin dejar lugar a dudas

Incluso si no era mi sueño, me atreví a disfrutarlo hasta el último segundo que duró, aqulla dulce ilusión que el chakra de Sakura había provocado.

***

Pero era un sueño, e irremediablemente todo terminó demasiado pronto.

-Ahora muerde, antes de que vuelvas a desmayarte -le ordené

Pude percibir que su visión se había nublado al notar sus ojos desorbitarse. Hizo como le dije, demasiado confundido como para preguntar o corroborar si lo que había visto, lo había percibido yo también. Éste era un nuevo tipo de ilusión del que incluso él era ajeno, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a revelar la verdad, no aún al menos...

***

Se recuperó demasiado rápido como era normal en él, y me dió tiempo también a regenerarme.

-Trata de ser más precavido de ahora en adelante -le dije haciendo sonar mi voz lo más dura posible, mientras él se erguía sacudiendo sus ropas -tengo sólo una reserva de chakra, ¿entiendes? -como siempre él no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarme un segundo para luego desviar la vista al frente.

De nuevo esa maldita indiferencia.

Aún así, ¿por qué era que mis sentimientos palpitaban con euforia en cada célula de mi ser? Aún a pesar de estar herida, ¿era esto posible? Algunas veces sueño con ser diferente, con poder desprenderme de este dolor, de este amor que me causa tanta pena. Pero me sentía morir de sólo considerar la idea.

¡No podía darme por vencida!

Sakura llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo sintiendo esto. Si yo me rendía ahora, ¿no sería lo mismo a aceptar mi derrota? ¿A decir que mi amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte?

Una extraña fuerza comenzó a formarse frente a nosotros.

-Parece que vamos de regreso -inquirió Sasuke

Y esa fuerza nos succionó hasta regresarnos al mundo que conocíamos.

Danzou estaba ahí, listo para pelear.

-"Bien" -me dije -"es el momento de ser fuerte, probaré que puedo ser más útil de lo que ella jamás lo será" -me convencí

Porque al final, todo lo que puede hacer una mujer es luchar hasta el final por el hombre que ama. Y ese final será cuando él admita finalmente sus sentimientos. Hasta ese entonces, hasta que ese fatídico día llegase, yo disfrutaré de su compañía...

Porque eso es lo único que me queda.

Ser sólo su compañía...

_"...pero nunca su compañera"_

* * *

A/N: Sin mucho q decir en realidad, salvo q stoy deprimida...

Ah! y una aclaración, si recuerdan Kakashi siempre ha dicho q Sakura es del tipo genjutsu, osea que puede hacer ilusiones, y por eso se me ocurrió el que actuara de esta forma, q tal les pareció? espero comentarios


	11. 16 noches intntando alknzart

Bien, debido a que Masashi Kishimoto está loco XD ,tengo muchos problemas para seguir con esta historia, por lo que éste mis queridos y fieles lectores, es el último capítulo de esta historia que la verdad terminó gustándome más de lo que pretendía =P ,espero la disfruten tanto como yo =D

* * *

IZAYOI

-Sasuke

_Me había dedicado a seguirle_

_-_No pensé que fueras del tipo que toma rehenes

_Me había decidido a ayudarlo hasta el final_

-Ayúdame...

_Había arriesgado mi vida para protegerlo_

-Karin, no te muevas

_Me había convencido de que él lo era todo_

-Eh?!!

_Me había enamorado de él

* * *

_

La batalla había comenzado sin mucho preámbulo. Ambos contrincantes ansiaban el combate.

A pesar de todo lo que habíamos escuchado sobre Danzo, jamás imaginamos que tuviera relación con el clan Uchiha, o mejor dicho, que había robado los ojos de todos ellos. Era un ser de verdad despreciable, todas y cada una de sus provocaciones estaban cargadas de orgullo y vanidad.

¿Eran todos así en el mundo ninja?

Al parecer cada uno tenía su propia verdad y su propia forma de asimilar las cosas. Fue duro, fue una batalla muy difícil. Sasuke, a pesar de haberse recuperado un poco, sus fuerzas aún estaban divididas a la mitad, y como nos había advertido Madara en cierta ocasión, la vista de Sasuke comenzaba a nublarse.

"Muy bien" pensé, "en esta ocasión yo seré sus ojos"

Me limité a permanecer escondida, mientras analizaba los movimientos del enemigo con tal de descubrir algún punto débil en ellos, pero sin mucho éxito. Y cuando creía haber hecho un gran avance, resultó que Sasuke ya lo había descubierto.

Era tan difícil estar a su altura...

Pero no me rendiría, no ahora que Sakura venía en camino, tenía que probarle no sólo a él sino también a ella, lo útil que podía ser. Debía demostrar que conmigo sería suficiente, incluso si sabía que eso era un imposible. Danzo mostró técnicas de las cuales ni siquiera había escuchado de su existencia, Orochimaru no estaba tan bien informado al parecer. Sasuke por su parte, usaba el sharingan con gran habilidad, pero también se notaba el gran esfuerzo que representaba el mantenerse en pie.

Al final, aquella ayuda del chakra de Sakura tampoco había sido suficiente. El cuerpo de Sasuke tenía varias heridas y estaba fatigado por tantas peleas contínuas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir?

Finalmente, la pelea estaba por terminar en favor de Sasuke. Pero, un último ataque volteó las piezas del tablero.

-Sasuke

Había caído rehen de Danzo, había cometido un descuido fatal. Sasuke se detuvo un instante.

-No creí que fueras del tipo que toma rehenes

Yo confiaba en que él me salvaría de una u otra forma. Pues lo había hecho en más de una ocasión o no? ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

Durante el forcejeo, sentí repulsión por mi apresor, era de lo peor el tomar rehenes, Sasuke no sería capaz de hacerle daño a un compañero, pero tampoco se dejaría manipular por su enemigo. Yo lo sabía bastante bien.

-Karin, quédate quieta

Sin duda, me salvaría de alguna manera...

-Eh?

¿O no?

* * *

Me había atravesado.

Mi cuerpo, lo había herido junto con el de Danzou

"¿Por qué?"

No lo entendía

-Esto es todo lo que significo para ti? -le cuestioné, más herida emocionalmente de lo que mi físico padecía

-No me sirves si te dejas tomar presa por el enemigo -me dijo

"No"

"Éste no es Sasuke"

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta? ¿Era en esto en lo que nos diferenciábamos? Sakura sin duda, habría sido capaz de detenerlo de perder la cordura cierto? Ya que ella no era como yo. Pero ¿qué soy yo? Al menos, pude servirle de algo...

Eso será suficiente...?

-Deshazte de ella, sabe demasiado sobre nosotros

Supongo que así es como termina todo...

Tan distinto de aquél entonces...

_Tsuki akari michikakete 'ku Setsunasa daite (La luz de la luna está envolviendo, abrazando la tristeza.)  
Hoshikuzu ga matataite 'ru Tsunoranu omoi (El polvo de estrella tintinea, un incompartido sentimiento.) _

Cuando le vi por vez primera... ahora lo recuerdo.

"_Así que tú también tienes el pergamino de la tierra"_

Al menos... quiero....

_Itoshiku yasashiku tsutsumare ima (Amable y adorablemente estoy envuelta ahora)  
Yume miru kanashii ningyou (Una triste muñeca que sueñe...)_

Ver su rostro... una vez más...

Igual que entonces...

_Izayoi ashita ga konai (Dieciseis noches, y el mañana nunca viene)_

Pronuncia las misma palabras...

-Hasta luego

"Sasuke"

_Itsu made mateba ii no (Hasta cuándo debo esperar?)  
Izayoi anata ni todoke (Dieciseis noches, intentando alcanzarte)  
Kono kokoro no subete sotto (Con todo mi corazón, suavemente.)_

...

...

...

Él va a acabar conmigo ahora, con el raikiri con el que atravesó mi cuerpo antes...

...

...

...

_Shiosai ga tooku chikaku Setsunasa utau yo (El mar canta tristezas, cercanas, lejanas)  
Tasogare ni matataite 'ru chiisa na hikari (Una pequeña luz brillando en el crepúsculo)_

Todo ha...

-¡¡Sasuke kun!!

Una intrusa ha llegado.

-Quién, quién es ella? -cuestiono, a pesar de que lo sé muy bien

-Sakura -le dice al verla

¿Sakura?

_Deai ga hajimari Ooki na ai (Un gran amor empieza con un encuentro)  
Kanawanu negai no ningyou (Una muñeca cuyo deseo no se hará realidad...)_

Ah!, es cierto...

"Creamos en él"

_Izayoi kiri ga haretara (Dieciseis noches, si la niebla se dispersa,)  
Ashita wa kuru no kashira (me pregunto si el mañana vendrá.)  
_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Voy a seguirte y dejaré Konoha

Así que ahora, tú te harás cargo de él. Concluyo.

Izayoi yume wo misasete (Dieciseis noches, haciéndome soñar)  
Tada hito-yo no inori sotto (Sobre mi petición de la noche)

* * *

_Izayoi ashita ga konai (Dieciseis noches, y el mañana no viene)  
Itsu made mateba ii no (Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar?)_

Me sumerjo de nuevo en un sueño. En aquél triste recuerdo cuando terminamos aquella misión. En aquél bar con la odiosa cantante que le da vida a las palabras de Sakura.

Con las cuales tú siempre sueñas, sumergido en tus deseos olvidados, incluso si los niegas...

"Algún día si me perdonas, podremos abrazar el sueño que tenías, Sakura"

Y aunque me duela perder contra ella, creo que mi tiempo se ha terminado no?, al menos, pude ver tu rostro una vez más... Y también el de ella...

_Izayoi anata ni todoke (Dieciseis noches, intentando alcanzarte)_

El de tu odiosa y molesta Sakura.

_Kono kokoro no subete sotto (Con todo mi corazón, suavemente.)_

* * *

A/N: No puedo negar q me enkntó el final del último capi del manga, aunq xtrañamente me recordó a ruroni kenshin en la batalla contra shishio, aunq qien sabe si los protagonistas sientan lo mismo en este kso XD

Bueno ya comprobamos que sólo uno se sentía así. Pobre Karin, la vdd, y ahora encima resulta que lo conoció desde el examen chunnin?! osea cómo?! jajajaja

mmm y se veía tan linda, snif, ni modo, así es esto, sólo espero q no vuelvan a batear a Sakura, ay Sasuke, q vas a hacer? =S


End file.
